Saving John Gaskell
by Angelamcvey
Summary: With John Gaskell's project going off the rails. Roxanna goes to find out information on Project Laszlo to safe him and his career before its too late to save the doomed surgeon with the help of her Sister Rebecca, Hanssen and the rest of the hospital can he be saved
1. Sisters and Secrets

**_Sisters and Secrets_**

Roxanna MacMillan had landed in Hungary with little information in Morocco about project Laszlo, her concern grow daily over John Gaskell even her daily phone call with Hanssen didn't help. Roxanna found that John had manage to hide all information connecting Morocco and project so her last hope was a hospital in Hungary to find information fast before John destroys his career or worst.

Roxanna knew how to contact her sister Rebecca, both sister where really close since childhood and both sister gave each other nicknames with Rebecca calling Roxanna 'Rox' and with Roxanna calling Rebecca 'Becca'. But once Roxanna went to medical school in America their close relationship was no existing with Roxanna spending her time studying but 2 years later Rebecca decided to follow in her sisters footsteps and applied for the same medical school as Roxanna. On her first day Roxanna introduced Rebecca to Henrik and John.

As a few years passed Roxanna grew concern with her sister's close relationship with John as Rebecca spent all her time with John either them on romantic and expensive dates or John teaching her on neurosurgery as he was now Senior Neurosurgeon which he achieved within 2 years of graduating. Roxanna knew how much her sister was in love with Cardiothoracic's but Rebecca qualified as a Neurosurgeon.

Since Rebecca graduated her relationship ended with Gaskell and she went on to become one of America's top medical facilities as Chief medical Researcher which made her know of all projects being developed in Project Laszlo which was happening in Hungary. So this what brought Roxanna to see her sister

Roxanna walked up to the reception desk

"Yes I'm Roxanna MacMillan, I'm here to see"

"No need for that Rox" Roxanna stopped what she was saying when she heard her childhood nickname soon she turned around.

"Its a long time since I've been called that Becca"

With a smile now appearing on Rebecca's face both sister decided to hug.

"I've missed you Becca"

"Same here Rox"

"How have you been"

"Brilliant" Rebecca turned to the women on the reception desk " Hannah I will be taking Miss MacMillan up to my office so if anyone that happens to phone ask them to leave a message and let me know later unless its urgent"

"for sure would you like someone to bring up tea or coffee"

Rebecca turned to her sister

"None for me thanks"

" No thank you Hannah "

Roxanna followed Rebecca to her state of the art office

"Please take a seat " said Rebecca so Roxanna sat in the chair next to Rebecca's desk.

"Wow Becca this is Amazing "

" Yeah it is"

"So what have you been working on"

" My clinic in America are researching on how infections occur after surgery so we can minimize the numbers of patients getting readmitted into hospital because of these infections, I have been working very closely with Sasha Levy and Serena Campbell who work in your hospital"

"Yes Serena and Sasha are prefect for your research"

"Rox what is the real reason you're here surely not to talk about my research"

" I'm here because of this" said Roxanna passing a folder to Rebecca who began to read it

"Using stem cells to help patients with complex spinal and neurological injuries injurie, wow Rox you have moved up in the years"

"Please Becca"

"Fine how do you select you patients"

"Patient History, Injury and if the patient would survive infections post op"

"Seriously Roxanna"

"Its actually my colleague that chooses the patient"

"Communication is key sis" said Rebecca how raised her eyebrow " So whats the name of the project"

"Project Laszlo"

There was a silence as Rebecca dropped the folder then stood up to the window"

"John Gaskell's project"

"yeah"

"I don't want nothing to do with the project or him for that factor"

"Please Becca, your the only on that can talk to him, heck he taught you"

"how long has this trial been going on for"

"a couple of months at least"

"Really is that what he's told you, Rox he hasn't Ben doing this for a couple of months he's been doing this for years, he's playing god"

"Hes not himself"

"do you blame him when you actually given him actual patients "

"Please Becca"

"this is career suicide, please don't tell me your involved"

Roxanna stayed silent

"Oh my god you are, Rox this is the reason why I finished it with John in America"

"So how do I stop him"

"You can't Rox"

"you could stop him"

"me"

"Becca come back to Holby with me"

"Roxanna I can't I have my work which is important including important commitments"

"Like what"

"Roxanna I cant"

"Thanks anyway"

Roxanna stood to leave

"Rox, Johns using ours fathers research project"

"He cant, he wont"

"Its true dads and John's project is exact same"

Then a knock on the door disturbed them, it was Hannah

"Sorry Rebecca I am disturbing you"

"No your fine, what is it Hannah"

"Well its to say that Amy hasn't been feeling well from the day care, they have tried to phone you but you didn't answer so they phones here. I am finished here so I can look after her until you finish"

"That would be a great help, Hannah"

"No problem" as she was about to leave Rebecca turned to her sister and then shouted at Hannah before she left the room.

"Hannah could you.please cancel all appointments and operations this month, I'll be going to Holby City hospital to do some research there and could you also please organise a taxi for three passenger for about 2pm at my place to the airport and could you try book flights in first class to fly to London tonight and I'll pick up Amy on the way to the airport"

"I do it before I go"

"Thanks Hannah"

And she left

"So your coming"

"of course I am"

"So who is Amy"

"Amy is mine and Gaskell's daughter


	2. Meeting Gaskell JR

Henrik's concern was growing as John was spending most of his time in the lab selecting patients like pigs for slaughter. Other colleagues had spoken about thier concerns which included both Essie and Sasha. He knew John wasn't simple himself lately. The project was having major effects on him but with him having no results.

Suddenly his phone buzzed he hoped it was Roxanna who called daily on updates on John but it wasn't Roxanna he had her number saved and the caller was unknown. He took it just in case it something bad had happened to Roxanna while on her travels.

"Hello Henrik Hanssen"

"Oh Hello Henrik"

"Yes hello who is this"

"Its Rebecca MacMillan, Roxanna's sister"

"Becca I didn't think how are things"

"I'm fine. Its just to say that both me and Roxanna are on our way and our flight doesn't land till 9 tonight"

" I finish at eight and the airport is only a 30 minute drive from the hospital I'll pick you both up"

"Thanks Henrik, how is he"

"Its hard to say others have raised their concern but seeing you would help him"

" god I hope so"

" so how is Amy"

"Yeah she's fine thanks again for recommending that Surgeon in Sweden"

" so how did Roxanna react"

"Shocked but soon as she seen her i think she loves her but she did comment that she looks like John"

"So you brought her"

"Yeah to get her to know her dad but also maybe she can possibly make him seen some senses. And also she's so excited to see her Uncle Henrik"

"I can't wait either"

"Henrik I'll let you go see you soon"

"Goodbye Becca, give my love to Roxanna"

"Will do"

Then she hung up. He hoped that John would see sense because when John and Becca got together they where perfect together but now with Amy he pictured the prefect family for all three of them. But he only hoped that it would happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you and John have a daughter"

"Yes" said Rebecca who was still packing

"When" said Roxanna with her arms crossed

"Your wedding day"

"What, Becca really"

"when i seen John again , it was like me falling for him all over again"

" why didnt you tell me that you where pregnant"

"Rox, you and John where the best neurosugeon's in the country. a baby would damage his reputation if i told him he would push both me and Amy aside"

Rebecca started crying so Roxanna hugged her sister.

"Becca, i wish i could have been there for you, I could have helped, but staying that Becca you where always the stongest out the both of us".

" Thanks Rox"

"One question Do you still love John"

"Rox, I never stopped"

then a horn beeped

"Ready" said Roxanna to her sister

"Ready"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hannah's Home

"Thanks Hannah for looking after her and dealing with the arrangements too."

"No problem have a safe flight"

Rebecca walked Amy to the taxi

"Where we going mummy" said Amy holding her bear dressed as ,

"Oh where going to England, Mummys work wants me to go help people over there sweetheart, but also you going to meet Auntie Rox and your going to see Sasha"

"Sasha that got me the big bag of sweets"

"Yeah" she rembered this moment as both Rebecca and Sasha where in her office discussing Sasha's project when her daughter came into her office upset that the vending machine was broken so she couldn't have any chocolate when Sasha happened to have a large bag of gummi bears, her daughter's favourite " but also we are going to meet Uncle Henrik"

Amy just smiled and ran to the taxi

"Everything sorted" said Roxanne

"Yeah, just this cheeky madam to deal with"

Roxanna looked down at the child she clearly resembled John in every way possible from her brown pigtailed hair to her eyes she really did have her father's eyes, she couldn't believe it that she was sitting next to John Gaskell's daughter. Roxanna questioned if Amy had any of her mothers resemblance

"Mummy can I have a gummi bears, please" asked the child now strapped into her car seat. Roxanna now knew what part of Amy had of her mother, her love of gummi bears.

"Sure" grabbing a bag of gummi bears from her bag " Amy I want you to meet Roxanna, she's my sister"

"Sister that means she's my Auntie"

"Yeah she is"

"Auntie Roxan" Amy struggled to say Roxanna's full name

"Just call me Auntie Rox"

" What like in my name"

Roxanna turned to face her sister

"Amy Roxy Gaskell"

"You named you daughter after my nickname"

"Of course I did"

"Auntie Rox, since i just meet you I want you to meet my teddy bear henry, Uncle Henrik gave it to me"

"You told Henrik about her not me"

"Not exactly, Amy was diagnosed with having a problem with her heart when she was 1 and the only person I knew best to help was Henrik, so when she was about to get her operation Henrik bought her Henry"

Roxanna looked at the girl beside her who was now fast asleep.

"She looks so like John" said Roxanna

"God knows how he will react when he finds out"

"Thats why I came to you Becca"

They now arrived at the airport. Roxanna carried a sleeping Amy in her arms.

"Rox take Amy inside I need to make a quick phone call"

"Sure"

Once both disappeared. Rebecca knew to phone, Henrik

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxc

After the phone call Rebecca went to find Roxanna and Amy ,now drink coffee for Roxanna and hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows to now awake Amy

"Here though you could use some" said Roxanna passing a coffee to Rebecca

"Thanks"

"So how did you call"

"Henrik, he'll pick us up at the airport once we land, god I need to book a hotel"

"Becca, you and Amy can stay with me"

"Thanks Rox, just wondering what's up with you Henrik"

"Nothing why"

"Oh just wondering"

"Flight 102 to London departing in gate 2 is now boarding, please make you way over with tickets and passports ready to be checked" said the announcement.

"That's us" Roxanna said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Arrival's

Arrivals

The flight from Hungary to London was long and both MacMillan sisters looked exhausted except Amy Gaskell who was still on a sugar rush from her hot chocolate and her four packs of gummi bears which she had on the plane.

"Well I can say Amy has inherited your love of gummi bears" said Roxanna as she just smiled as Rebecca played with Amy's brown hair

"I guess she has, but she's like turning into a miniature John every day, Its clear as day if you look close enough that she's John's daughter"

"I just really wished you told me"

"I couldn't your always was close to John, Rox"

"But you could still have told me about her"

"And what would I say, Oh hi sis but you have a niece to your best friend"

"Don't be sarcastic Rebecca"

"Oh please don't tell Henrik" said Rebecca jokingly

Just then the two sister burst out in a fit of laughs. Once the laughing was finished Roxanna turned to look out of the window

"What are you thing about" said Rebecca

"Nothing really" said Roxanna giving her a small smile

"Rox, you just don't give a smile like that,

so something is definitely on your mind so what is it"

"Henrik"

"Really" said Rebecca as she lent forward to her sister

"Yes, Before I can to Hungary he was worried about me, like as in seriously worried "

"Of course he is"

"what" said Roxanna snapping at her sister

"Your the famous Roxanna MacMillan, and MacMillan's are always cautious"

"But there is something else, I just can't put my finger on it"

Rebecca knew what was wrong with Henrik, it was clear as day that he was concerned about Roxanna because he was in love with her and had always been in love with Roxanna since University. It was never John or David, Roxanna talked about at her and Rebecca's weekly sister catch up it was always Henrik

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their plane landed on time after another 20 minutes to get through customs Henrik was waiting in the lounge for them.

Roxanna spotted Henrik from the large crowd

"Henrik, it's good to see you"

"Roxanna, always the pleasure" said Henrik

"Why didn't you tell me about Amy" said Roxanna

"I...I..." said Henrik as he couldn't finish so someone finished for him

"Because as I told you a million times already Rox, it was complicated" said Rebecca

Henrik just stared at Rebecca who was much older since the last time he seen her but motherhood had done wonders for her she was still recognisable with her long blonde hair with brown highlights similar to Roxanna's short hair. You could see the resemblance in both Roxanna and Rebecca

"Henrik, how are things" said Rebecca cheer fully

"Things are getting back on track" said Henrik

Just then a little girl screamed

"Uncle Henry" said the girl

Henrik bent down to her height

"Amy Gaskell, why haven't you grown"

"I've been eating all my vegetables at dinner" said Amy

Roxanna looked so confused

"Before Amy meet Henrik she never ate a vegetable but since Uncle Henry and Amy had a chat without mummy, Amy eats all her vegetables" said Rebecca

"Amy would you like to have a McDonald's for dinner"

"Yeah" said Amy ask held onto Henrik's hand all the way to his car along with her Frozen suitcase"

Henrik, Roxanna, Rebecca and Amy decide to go to a drive throw McDonald's close to Henrik's apartment. The all ordered different meals; Happy meal for Amy, Nuggets for Rebecca, Big Mac for Roxanna and a chicken wrap for Henrik. Both Roxanna and Amy had already eaten their meal before they arrived

Once the car stopped Amy started to yawn

"Amy I think its time for bed" said Rebecca

"Not sleepy" said Amy rubbing her eyes

"Amy Gaskell, your are tired and you need to go to bed" said Rebecca in her strict mother voice

"I'll but her to bed, I fell a bit sleepy myself and I need to work tomorrow" said Roxanna

"If you are sure Rox, there is a paw patrol onesie in her suitcase" said Rebecca

"What's Paw Patrol" said Roxanna

"Amy's favourite TV programme the onesie with the two dogs says Everest and Skye" said Rebecca

"Sure, you coming Amy"

Amy just nodded and followed Roxanna into Henrik's home but before Amy followed Roxanna she gave her goodnight kisses and hugs to Rebecca and Henrik

Henrik and Rebecca was left in Henrik's living room

"So what this I hear about you having concerns over Roxanna" said Rebecca

"As a friend, I was concerned about her" said Henrik

"what about as someone who you love" said Rebecca

"Does she know" said Henrik

"She's totally clueless" said Rebecca

"Well at the time was focusing on John way to much" said Henrik

"Henrik do you really blame her, John has been playing God and Roxanna is trying to stop him and save him from himself" said Rebecca

"But at what cost" said Henrik

Rebecca went silent at what cost was Roxanna prepared to stop John

"All I know is this, Roxanna won't have came to find me if It wasn't important" said Rebecca

"Well Roxanna was always the one with a plan, its great to have you back Rebecca"

"Its great to be back"said Rebecca " I might turn in for the night"

"Well goodnight Rebecca"

"Goodnight Henrik"


	4. Roxanna in Danger

Chapter 4 Roxanna in Danger

Today was the day that both MacMillan sisters would return to action with Roxanna back to Keller and Rebecca sitting in Roxanna's office doing her own research.

"Will you be okay in here" said Roxanna

"Yes out of sight, out of mind and not bumping into John"

"Please Becca, he'll let on that your here not yet anyway"

"Rox relax, I am not planning on seeing John just yet and more importantly him not seeing Amy"

"Well I'm going to go off and see my patients" said Roxanna

"Roxanna, you look good"

Roxanna could only smile at her sister then left to see her patients. Once gone Rebecca noticed Roxanna left the notes on Josh Bloom and Laszlo.

Rebecca couldn't help her self to have a read of the notes. After every note read Rebecca was more concern about Roxanna's involvement in the trial, Rebecca was so sure that if the trial failed or complications where made John was going to bring everyone down ending their careers including Roxanna's.

After a while Rebecca felt peckish and went downstairs to the cafe rembering to leave Roxanna a note "GOING DOWN To GET SOMETHING TO EAT. Bx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cafe Ground Floor

"Can I please have a Hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream and also give me the crispy cake"

"That will be £5.75" said the lady serving her

She looked into her purse and only found four pound coins, she was about to change the order when she heard someone behind her say;

"I'll pay for it"

"Thanks" She turned around only to see John Gaskell

Wow she thought how much he's changed, a little older but with a lot of grey hairs starting to appear from his brown hair.

"Thanks for doing that you don't have too"

"Its my pleasure and can you make that a coffee please also" said John to the server

John paid for both orders, Rebecca couldn't keep her eyes off him

"I'll pay you back" taking small sips as her hot chocolate was still to warm for her

"No need to, done it myself on my first day here ran a little short of cash for coffee" said John taking a drink of his coffee

"Really you work here" said Rebecca as John hadn't recognized her

"Yeah, I'm Professor John Gaskell" putting his hand out for a greeting " and you are",

Rebecca thought of possible answers, Rebecca MacMillan your ex, mother of your child and sister of your friend and saver of your life after finally deciding on one answer "Amy Millan, I'm the new F1 on Darwin"

"Nice to meet you, Amy but I must run"

"Of course a busy Professor like you"

"You better go before Jac shouts at you for being late"

"Yeah, bye then" said Rebecca as she watched John walk down the corridor on his way back to the wet lab to work on the trial

Rebecca just stood there when Hanssen approached her.

"So after all these years, you finally come face to face with John and he recognised you" said Henrik

"Yes and No"

"What do you mean Rebecca"

"I did come face to face with him, but he didn't recognise me after all these years seriously It was like I was a ghost to him"

Henrik could see tears coming down her checks and did the only thing he knew to calm her and that was to hug her

"He didn't mean it Rebecca"

"Well he's definitely in for a shock when he finds out who I really am"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alby's Bar

Rebecca decided to go to Alby's for a quite drink before Roxanna finished her shift, She was just bored all day sitting in the office with her research nearly finished and hardly seeing Roxanna all day she definitely needed the distraction for a while but she couldn't rest her mind as kept on thinking about John not recognising her, Roxanna's involvement in the trial.

"Can I have another, Please"

"Sure" said the barmaid

"I wouldn't go to hard if I was you" Rebecca turned only to see John again standing behind her.

"Well I deserve it everything in my life is fucked up right now"

"Surely drinking isn't the answer" said John who now was standing beside her ready to order his drink.

"Here let me buy it as away to say thank you, why don't you go get a table and have a talk about your trial Professor"

"Sure, I would love to" said John as he walked away and sat at a booth near the entrance of the bar where you could see who was entering the bar.

Rebecca knew it was cruel to lead on John believing that she was an F1 but this was the only way to find out her own information on the trial.

Once the barmaid approached she ordered knowing John's order by heart.

"Can I have two coffee's one with two sugars with cream and another the same but with a splash of milk"

Coffee's in hand she approached the table

"Here you go" said Rebecca handling John the coffee with the cream and the two sugars as he always like his coffee strong but the cream always reminded him of home when he was at University

John took a sip

"Wow you must be the first junior doctor to get my coffee right, how did you know"

'Because I know you and you know me' screamed Rebecca's brain "This morning you could smell strong coffee so its black, plus you had cream around your lips when we were talking so cream"

"Your very bright for a heart surgeon have you decide a career change, I could use a brain like yours for my trial"

God, he was offering her a place on the trial, now it was time to tell the truth

"John there is something I need to tell you" said Rebecca

"Sure what is it" said John who had finished his coffee

"I'm..." she stopped mid sentence as she looked out of the window she could see Roxanna approaching Albys in less than 30 seconds and would catch them talking

"What is it" said John

Then Rebecca spotted a group of F1s sitting across from her.

"I'm here with my friends right now and have rejected them long enough"

"Sure off you go my friend should be here soon anyway"

"Thanks" Rebecca smiled taking her coffee and sitting at the table close to the group but turned her back so Roxanna would never catch her. Roxanna entered and sat in the same spot her sister was occuping few seconds ago

Rebecca heard everything John and Roxanna was talking about, the trial, David, even Roxanna herself about her relationship with Henrik.

Rebecca could hear a part of their conversation clear as day

"John? This project is out of control and you and I are responsible. How many more will it before you stop to this"

"Will you deny the world a miracle? Roxanna, I am so close. I won't let anyone stand in the way not even you"

Rebecca was shocked at John's response the man she fell in love with was making threats to her sister. Then she decided to listen in closer

"I came here hoping you would see reason, but obviously you're not going to listen. Whatever happens now, you're on your own" replied Roxanna

Rebecca was proud of Roxanna for standing up to him

"Where are you going" asked John

"To see Henrik" replied Roxanna as she walked out the pub followed by John then Rebecca now was concerned over her sister's safety.

Rebecca followed John and Roxanna until the reached around the corner of the hospital she stood behind a wall when John caught up with Roxanna

"This is for humanity" screeched Gaskell as he pinned Roxanna against a wall

"Listen to yourself, it's like I'm seeing you for the first time" replied Roxanna then

"John your hurting me"

"You go against me and you will regret it" said John holding Roxanna a little tighter

"Let her go" said Rebecca so loud that both Roxanna and John heads turned but John still had Roxanna pinned "Let her go now" as John released her

"Becca, what are you doing here" said Roxanna

John stood silent

"Roxanna go" said Rebecca commanding her sister"

"But..." said Roxanna

"JUST GO" screamed Rebecca

Once Roxanna disappeared

Rebecca stood eye to eye to John

"Hurt her again I will kill you"

Then he walked off to chase after Roxanna closely followed by Rebecca but all they could hear was a car hitting something

"ROXANNA" said Rebecca

Roxanna was the one hit by the car

xxxxxxxxx

Hope you like that chapter next chapter title Saving Roxanna MacMillian


	5. Saving Roxanna MacMillan

"Roxanna" said Rebecca as she ran over where her sister lay "Someone get help, now"

Just then Dr Duval came over

"What happened

"I didn't mean it she just came out if no where" said Menna still crying

"She has a bleed from the head, get her in immediately" said John

"Stay away from her" said Rebecca angrily to John not taking an eye off her sister

"Roxanna, please don't leave me" said Rebecca who started crying herself "Roxanna"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback 1987 UK

"Roxanna" said the young voice shouting up the stairs walking into a bedroom

"What" said a very young Roxanna looking at herself in the mirror

"God, Please tell me your not wearing that" said a young version of Rebecca

"Yes, I am this is the first day where I get to meet other students" said Roxanna again looking in the mirror

"Well at least you could get one fashion tip from your sister before you disappear" said Rebecca

"Fine, what" said Roxanna

"Just wait a minute, I have to go get something from my room"

Rebecca rushed off and came back with some cloths for Roxanna

"Here, wear this for your welcoming night" said Rebecca handing Roxanna the cloths

"Rebecca this is to much" said Roxanna

"No it isn't part of you going away present" said Rebecca

Rebecca handed Roxanna her outfit, and could tell her sister was starting to cry so she walked over to hug her.

"I'm so proud of you Rox"

"Becca, I know I'll be in America but you can call and text me every day, but I'll be home for the holidays it wont be long till then, but one thing I am going to miss is you Becca"

"I'm going to miss you too"

"Roxanna, its time to head to airport or your going to miss your flight" said a male voice downstairs

"Ready" smiled Rebecca through the tears

"Ready" said Roxanna

"Dr Roxanna MacMillan" said Rebecca hurrying downstairs and for only Roxanna looking at her childhood bedroom

"Dr Roxanna MacMillan, I love it"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present day

Roxanna was getting wheeled into Keller in a rush following was Dr Duval, Rebecca, Essie and John Gaskell who had made his way to Roxanna after she got hit.

"She got hit by a car, get her a CT scan, everything now" said John now shouting "Get her into theater now"

"Stay away from her" screamed Rebecca towards John

"Im the only one Rebecca that can save her please"

"I don't want you near her"

But he didn't listen to her, he just rushed Roxanna into theater leaving a very angry Rebecca and Henrik in the corridor

"What happened I'm just out of theatre"

Henrik seen Rebecca's tears

"Roxanna, she's been injured and she was bleeding for the brain"

"Who's in there with her"

"John" as she let her tears fall "Henrik, please I don't want him near Rox" said Rebecca begging to Henrik holding his suit "Please don't let him anywhere near her"

"He's the only one that can save her Becca, John is the only chance for Roxanna" said Henrik

"He's not her saviour, he's her killer and don't just stand there a pretend everything is alright" Rebecca started crying "because it's not"

"She'll be okay" said Henrik as he hugged Rebecca

"What about if she's not, what if" said Rebecca through her sobs

"Don't think like that, Roxanna is always has been strong ever since I meet her" said Henrik

Flashback 1987

"Roxanna MacMillan" said a young Roxanna offering her had to greet the young man in front of her

"Henrik Hanssen from Sweden" said a young Henrik shaking a young Roxanna's hand

"So no John Gaskell" said a young Roxanna

"He should be here soon" said young Henrik

"Would you like a drink" said young Roxanna

"Please" said young Henrik "a cold beer would be good"

So young Roxanna made her way up to the bar

"Hi, can I get a beer and a Gin and lemonade" smiled young Roxanna

Roxanna was gone for five minutes and returned with the drinks

"Thanks" said Henrik

"So when do I get to see the labs" smiled a very young Roxanna

"After this" said Henrik holding up his beer

"So what is John Gaskell like" smiled a young Roxanna

"John is well John, let say he is driven"

"Come on drink up, I need to see these labs" said young Roxanna

"Coming then" said Henrik

UNIVERSITY LABS

Henrik and Roxanna entered the lab and at a microscope sat a young John Gaskell

"What is she doing here" said a young John

"Shes with me, John" said Henrik

"So what is her project" said a young John now crossing his arms

"She's a first year" said a young Henrik

"Again, what's her project" replied a young John

"She's a first year" said Henrik "she can be my assistant"

John mentioned something about assistant's but Roxanna ignored this the lab was her version of her being a candy store, Wow she thought like a million times, How long have John and Henrik been down here

"Time to go" said a young John

Roxanna snapped back

"What we just got here" said a young Roxanna

"We can come back tommorow" said a young Henrik

Roxanna and Henrik returned to the bar

"So what have you got planned for your project"

Roxanna told Henrik all about her mum and her illness. She was so glad that she had told someone about her mum

A couple of months passed with ease with Roxanna passing assessments and exams, learning new things medical but also spending time with her new two friends Henrik and John

One night the friends decided to have a break from the lab and decide a drink was perfect for them as their break, when Henrik (who was now drunk) teased John about a Professor having a fancy for him when he accidentally spilled a drink over him

"God, Henrik" shouted John as he looked at Roxanna "I'm going to change"

John began walking to his room to change his favourite jeans, when he heard a voice

"Oh hi there, you won't know how to get to the nearest bar" said the women dressed in a top, denim shorts, black tights and converse style shoes, but turned to unlock his bedroom door

"No I won't" said John

"Well that's rude" said the women

"Sorry bad day" said a young John

"Same here" said the women, John suggested that the women was slightly a year or two younger than Roxanna and she would be a January start to university

"Why don't me and you go for a drink" said the women "and you can show me the nearest bar here"

"Sure why not, I'll be two ticks" said a young John but before he could enter his room

"You don't have a pen on you by any chance"

"Sure, here"

The women scribbled a note

Rox, couldn't find you anywhere, found a really fit guy and he asked me for a drink, I can't refuse, don't worry I'll be fine

Xx

See you in the morning

Becca

Once the note was written a young Rebecca posted her note throw Roxanna's door

"Ready" said a young John

"Wow, hot stuff you scrub up well"

"Well your not bad yourself"

It took four hours for both John and Rebecca to get drunk so the pair decided to walk to the university from the bar then ended up outside John Gaskell's room as he tried to unlock his door which was harder when he was far too drunk but he did finally managed to unlock the door.

"Why don't you stay" said very drunk John Gaskell

"Can't you seeee my sister she's comes to this place, I'm meant to visiting" said a drunk Rebecca

"Surely your sister can let me have one night with you" said John

"Well at least she isn't here witnessing us" said Rebecca flirtatious

"Why what would she react if she seen you and me" said John

"She'll kill you then me" said Rebecca

As John drew his lips closer to Rebecca's lip and whispered

"As you have just said at least she isn't here" said John closing the distance

The pair kissed with Rebecca throwing her arms around John's neck and with John pressing his and Rebecca bodies closer

The pair fell into Johns room not managing to break their snogging session which eventually ended up with the pair ending up having sex in John's bed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present day- Henrik Hanssen

"I have just heard, I was in theatre" said Henrik as he disturbed John ready to perform surgery Roxanna "John please let me help"

"Henrik right now Roxanna needs my help" said John in his scrubs

"But Rebecca" said Henrik looking at Roxanna looking so helpless

"Rebecca knows I'm her best chance" said John

"Please, Mr Hanssen, Professor Gaskell, right now we need to be focusing on Miss MacMillan" said Essie

John returned to Roxanna while Henrik turned to walk back into Keller. He heard Dom taking to police officers inside Roxanna's office.

"Anything we can do to help, just ask"

Once the two officers left Roxanna's office. Henrik entered when Dom spoke

"They took her laptop and her phone for any information on what happened" replies Dom as his eyes followed Henrik as he took a seat on Roxanna's chair.

His mind drifted to Roxanna and how he was feeling, his heart broke at his sick friend but a stab to his heart at the word 'friend',

"Roxanna isn't just a friend" said the voice in his head

"Mr Hanssen, the police is trying to locate any of Miss MacMillan's family" said Dom who broke off his wandering mind

"Miss MacMillan doesn't have any family"

After that was said he felt like he had been slapped on the face

"Rebecca, her sister and Amy her niece" said the voice again

"Well, I can cover all of you patients today as well as Mrs Campbell"

"Thank you Dr Copeland"

Dom left Henrik inside Roxanna's office. Henrik was trying to find anything that would have made Roxanna act in the way she did. Until his eyes land him to a box which had needles from a previous test

He went to join Dom who was dividing Hansen's patients between himself and Mrs Campbell when he spotted Roxanna's schedule which was still visible to see but it was unlike Roxanna as it was empty after speaking to Dom he decided to show him the needles and ask him what test would these needles be used in, of course Dom knew what the test would be so he led Henrik to the room before Keller ward where the test would be preformed.

The room was bare with no sign that Roxanna had used this room with a patient.

Dom spoke

"Mr Hanssen, if what happened to Miss MacMillan has made you to think or fell that it was your fault just like your son then it isn't like that and if you fell the need to talk then I am here if you need to"

Dom didn't realise that Hanssen walked closer to him

"Thank you Mr Copeland"

"Not a problem" said Dom smiling

Henrik made his way to see Roxanna when he spotted the same police officers walk out of Keller's staff room which had Menna Chowdhury sitting crying when Dom mentioned to him that she was the one driving the car that hit Roxanna

"So you where the one driving" said Henrik trying his best to not his tears fall

"I didn't meant it, she just came out of no where"

"I will let cousiling know to call you" said Henrik who now turned to walk out.

"I'm sorry" said Menna

Flashback

"I'm sorry" was only word a young Henrik repeated as he was carried back to his room by a young John Gaskell

"Henrik, you can't keep doing this"

"I know I'm sorry" said Henrik

"God, why do you do this Henrik you need to see someone" said a young John

"Its because my mum would do it" said Henrik

"What" said a young John as he took off his wet top

"My mother would walk into the lake at night"

"Jesus" said John "I can't lose you, I just won't"

"Roxanna, she can never know, she means more to me more than I can know" said Henrik

"You have feelings for her" said a young John

"Yes, please she can't know what I truly feel, I love her to much to lose her" said Henrik

"Just promise me one thing get help for this Henrik, I can't lose you" said a young John as he started to light up a cigarette once the cigarette was lit he grabbed the bottle of Vodka on Henrik's cabinet. The pair decided to drink

"Roxanna, she really does mean a lot to me, I would do anything for her" said Henrik

Present day

The voice of his younger self had clouded his mind "She means a lot to me, I would do anything for her"

He decided to run to theater where John was performing the surgery on Roxanna

"Please John, just let me assist" said Henrik

"Henrik Please" shouted John

"Guys please, not here" said Essie

Both John and Henrik looked at each other "Nurse Di Lucca, please keep her stable"

Once outside

"John please let me do something anything" said Henrik

"Henrik your not a neurosurgeon" said John " She had a bleed in her brain, I have stopped it, I have saved her, me. Don't you think I like operating on our friend, a friend which is currently lying on the table, Trust me, I'm John"

"Sorry to break this up but Professor Gaskell her brain is swollen now" said Essie

"Please, let me save her I won't lose her, I can't" said John to his friend

Henrik walked away from the theater and slammed the door of Roxanna's office, he started to cry. It was the first time he cried since that day in university in front of John, he never even cried when lost Frederik.

He thought

"What if Roxanna dies, without knowing I love her, After all this time why didn't I just tell her the truth"

Flashback

"God, why couldn't she see it every time I'm with her, I just can't help it how was it not possible to fall for her, Roxanna MacMillan her looks, her mind. Every touch, smile should be enough to tell her, how could a person make me fell like this"

Flashback: Present

Henrik cleaned his tears, he need a distraction and fast

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John Gaskell

"Touch her again and I will kill you myself"

He was still shocked to see Roxanna's younger sister Rebecca, his old flame standing a few meters away from him just a few years ago since Roxanna and David's wedding. She hadn't changed a bit she still had her brown hair with her blond highlights but he did recognise that Rebecca had a certain glow to her

After looking at her for a minute he chased after Roxanna when Menna's car hit Roxanna just then he heard Rebecca shouting on her sister

"Roxanna" shouted Rebecca who ran beside her sister

He was thinking off running away when from the fact that he knew Roxanna, if she woke, she would tell everyone about the trail and Laszlo

Suddenly he heard Rebecca shout at Dr Duvale as she was covered in Roxanna's blood from her head wound, this was the moment he stood in

"Shes has a head wound, Get her in immediately" he told Dr Duvale

"Get away from her"said Rebecca who was angry

Did Roxanna tell Rebecca about the trail

Once inside Rebecca again demanded that he wasn't aloud near Roxanna, he told Rebecca that he would save her and to let him save her

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keller relatives room

John looked at Rebecca who now held a cold cup of tea and tears where falling freely, so cautiously he walked into the room

Rebecca turned her head and seen John walking into the room

"Please, tell me she's alright"

"She's stable but the next 24 hours are critical but we won't know the damaged until she wakes up" said John

Rebecca started to cry even more, so John decide the only thing was to hug her like he used too

Flashback: February 15th 1989

Roxanna, Henrik, Rebecca, John and Harry MacMillan (Roxanna and Rebecca's father) gathered in the living room of Rebecca and Roxanna's childhood home waiting on news about their mother as she had took a turn for the worst as her doctors just gave her a few hours left to live

They heard their mother's heart monitor go off as Doctors and Nurses rushed in

"Please, not just yet" said a crying Rebecca as a young John Gaskell helped comfort her the best he could. Rebecca had joined the university in the summer of 1988, a few months after her night of passion with John but he was more surprised that he had slept with the sister of his best friend. Both Rebecca and John tried to hide their feelings for each other from both Henrik and Roxanna but couldn't keep their hands of each other and started dating before Halloween. But being the best boyfriend he could be he returned with Rebecca after hearing about the turn in her mothers health

Just then one of the Doctors came out

"Mr MacMillan, I'm very sorry but we did everything we could" said the Doctor as Harry, Roxanna and Rebecca broke down on tears with both John and Henrik springing into action to grab the MacMillan sisters

"I would like to see my wife" said Harry as the doctor lead him away

"I need air" said Rebecca

As Rebecca left the room leaving John following her

"John, go after her, I'll look after Roxanna, Rebecca needs you right now"

John just nodded and went outside and seen Rebecca sitting on a bench outside the back garden with a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of whisky in the other as he approached her

"It's not fair, she wasn't meant to die, Me and Rox where going to save her, what is the point of going back now" said Rebecca staring up at the stars

"Rebecca you can't save everyone, the reason you have to go back because your brilliant Rebecca MacMillan even better that Roxanna and one day you'll make a brilliant Doctor" said John rubbing her hand

"Why do you say this" said Rebecca facing him

"Because I love you, so much" said John as he kissed her

"Love, such a strange word, meaning less"

"If you think that, Rebecca do you know what I asked your dad a few days ago" said John

Rebecca shock her head

"I asked his permission to marry you, Rebecca I love you so much I won't let anything happen to you, I want you, us a family even kids, I want the lot with you"

"John, your not thinking straight" said Rebecca

"I am" replied John

"Yes I would love to marry you but we'll never have the family or the kids, because me and you John are to similar were driven, focused on the work and nothing else,.I'm sorry John, I can't, I think when we get back I think a break might help us" said Rebecca standing up from the bench, placing a kiss on his cheek and walked back into the house

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holding Rebecca in his arms had old feelings return after Rebecca's tears stopped for a while the pair looked into each others eyes and was a few inches away from kissing each other

"I can't do this" said Rebecca as she backed away

"Rebecca, Please" said John reaching out to get another hold of her

"No, John I'm not that silly little girl anymore back in university, I can't be anywhere near you right now" said Rebecca as she rushed off

John then went outside and checked the security tape to make sure he wasn't caught of causing harm to Roxanna but he never did after seeing the footage he was now on his way back to theater when he seen Rebecca hand in hand with a little girl closely followed by Sasha who had came in to see Rebecca, as they went into the a quite spot in garden, so he decided to follow them

"Amy, don't run off" said Rebecca

"How's Roxanna I never asked" said Sasha

"Stable for now, God Sasha what am I going to do" said Rebecca

"Right now you have to focus on Amy that's the main thing then worry about Roxanna" said Sasha

"Your right, how are you anyway" said Rebecca

"Getting there, slowly but steady" said Sasha

"You've done so well Sasha even better than me" said Rebecca

But Sasha could only laugh

"I've recovered Rebecca, you doing so well look at Amy, your daughter its hard being a single mother with a very high demanding job"

John just smiled when Sasha revealed that the young girl running about named Amy was her daughter, Amy definitely looked like her mother but who was Amy's father

"Ha really funny Sasha, when I can't even look her father in the eye"

"Your going to people like that but" said Sasha

"John, isn't an ordinary person, Sasha, He's something else, that's why I fell in love with him and right now he can't know about Amy"

"But he's her father, he has a right to know" said Sasha

John was fell backwards. He had a daughter, Amy was a part of him, he was more mad at Rebecca for not telling him, but did Roxanna know, of course she did when he disappeared and walked back to the hospital he made a phone call.

"Nurse Di Lucca, its Professor Gaskell, prep Miss MacMillan"

He turned to look at Amy and Rebecca,

"Forgive me"

When he walked away he didn't hear the rest of Rebecca and Sasha conversation

"I know Sasha but right now its not the time"

"I do agree with you on that front, but you do need to tell him"

"I will Sasha" smiled Rebecca resting her head next on Sasha's arm

"So what about I'll look after Amy until next week gives you time to be with Roxanna" said Sasha

"Sasha, thank you" smiled Rebecca trying her hardest to stay strong in front of her daughter.

Two hours passed Amy was starting to get tired and hungry

When a text came through her phone:

Rebecca

You need to get up here right away its about Roxanna

H.H

"Who is it" asked Sasha

"Henrik, something's is up with Roxanna"

"Go, I'll get her something to eat"

"Thanks Sasha again" said Rebecca before turning to Amy "your going to stay with Uncle Sasha for a while you be good okay"

"Okay, mummy" smiled Amy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Henrik stood at the nurses station. John tried his hardest not to scream in the Rebecca's face about Amy instead he held his tongue.

"Whats wrong with Roxanna" said Rebecca to Henrik "and what the hell are you even doing here or don't you hear my warning John"

"Rebecca, please John has some news" said Henrik who made Rebecca go silent as he was the only person other than Roxanna that could silent her when she was in one of her moods

"I don't want to hear from him, Henrik" shouted Rebecca walking past John

As she pushed the set of double doors, she heard both John and Henrik shouting after her

"Rebecca" shouted John

But being the most stubbing sister Rebecca carried on until she seen Roxanna. She was a gasped when she seen her sister's current state

"No, not again, not Roxanna" said Rebecca as tears developed each time she took a step closer to Roxanna's hospital bedside.

John didn't want to speak because of Rebecca's earlier outburst but he had to update her on Roxanna's condition.

"Currently she has developed LIS, Locked" said before Rebecca finished it for him

"In syndrome, a condition in which a person is aware of what's going on around them, but can't move or communicate verbally except for vertical eye movements and blinking, Yes I know, my..."

"Your mother had it" said Henrik

"Yeah, Roxanna told you didn't she" said Rebecca holding her sisters hand "I didn't even tell you" as she turned her head towards John then back to Roxanna

"Yes she did, I'm sorry" said Henrik

"I give you both some time alone" said John

Once he left

"Henrik, get me all her test results, scans the lot before and after Gaskell operated" said Rebecca

"What, Rebecca you know I can't" said Henrik

"Please I won't be asking if I wasn't desperate" said Rebecca

"There is no cure Rebecca, Roxanna spent her whole life trying to develope it"

"Henrik, if there is the smallest percentage that we can get Roxanna back then I am going to take it"

"How" said Henrik

"Its not important just get me what I need" said Rebecca "now I must make a phone call"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

a few hours passed Henrik and Rebecca had left Roxanna's side so this was his chance to finally speak to her

"You had a brilliant mind, I admired it, but you got caught up with you emotions, I could tell the way you and Henrik where but now you try and stop me" said John going closer to Roxanna's ear "But when you turn to your sister then Roxanna, I must stop you, for the trial, for the work, and for Amy"

"Henrik, Rebecca where are you, help me" said the voice in Roxanna's head

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxanna's office

Rebecca stepped into her sister's office to make her phone call to the one person she trusted, a dear old friend to her and to Holby.

"Hi, its me I need your help, my sister Roxanna needs you help, Your the only one I trust"

"Holby has the one of the best surgeons right now that will help Roxanna" said the voice at the end of the phone

"Right now John Gaskell" said Rebecca as she stopped herself from revealing personal information "I've found information right now that he is not himself lately, but if there is a chance he made her like this and you can fix it I'm going to take it, Just have look at the tests and scans at least a second look would help right now"

"Sure, I'll have a look but I'm not making any promises Rebecca" said the voice at the end of the phone

"Guy Self, I owe you one" said Rebecca with glee

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

love making this chapter


	6. A Sign of Hope, A story and a Dream

A sign of hope, a story and a dream

Just a short fanfic, hope you like it

Xxxxx

Once Rebecca came off the phone, she walked back to Roxanna's room when she spot Amy and Sasha

"What are you guys doing here" said Rebecca shocked to see her daughter and Sasha

"She wanted to see Roxanna before we go" said Sasha

Rebecca just looked at Sasha then to Amy

"Amy Gaskell, what did you say to Uncle Sasha"

"Nothing promise mummy" said Amy as if she was getting into trouble "I want to see Auntie Rox since I staying with Uncle Sasha, I wanted her to tell me the rest of the story she told me before bed at Uncle Henry's"

"What story Amy"

"Story about the two princess and the evil dragon" said Amy with a smile on her face

"Amy, baby, Auntie Rox is a little unwell, you'll see her soon"

"I don't want to, I want to see her now" said Amy in one of her moods, giving her mother the famous Gaskell stare which she inherited from her father

"Amy Gaskell don't you stare at me like that, your not..." Rebecca stopped her words Amy was turning into a miniature version of John

"Please, mummy" said Amy "I need to see Auntie Rox because your upset and I need to kiss her goodnight" said Amy with more emotional tone in her voice

"Okay Amy, but only for five minutes"said Rebecca as Amy knew her weak spot emotions, this is something that made Amy different from John as she could click on other people's emotions and how to deal with them in the right way.

Rebecca took a hold of Amy's hand and led her to Roxanna, as Sasha stood at the viewing glass

" Amy, Auntie Rox might look a bit scary right now" said Rebecca

"That's because she's not well, she needs special medicine just like when I was sick and Uncle Henry he knew people with my special medicine" said Amy as this reminded Rebecca of every parents nightmare seeing their child in pain

"Amy" said Rebecca as she started crying

"Mummy don't cry" said Amy "Mummy can have a hug from Uncle Sasha right now"

"Amy I can't leave you" said Rebecca

"I need to speak to Auntie Rox, I want to tell Auntie Rox a story, stories always help me fell better and its a secret mummy"

"Okay Amy, but if you need me I'll be with Sasha"

As Rebecca walked to the viewing room with Sacha, watching Amy's every move. In a matter of seconds later Amy sat at the side of Roxanna's bed

Amy wasn't frightened at all when she finally seen Roxanna, Rebecca was about to act and move her daughter out of the room.

When Amy began to speak to her ill Aunt

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Auntie Rox, mummy's upset so is Uncle Henry, because they all love you, you need to get better because Uncle Henry cant tell good stories like you could, your stories are the best, I don't like Uncle Henry or Uncle Sasha's stories"

Amy pull out a packet of gummi bears from her coat.

"Uncle Henry said that eating a lot of Gummi bears can make me be sick, but they help me fell a lot better, so I got a bag of gummi bears for you Auntie Rox because if they make me fell better then they can make you fell better too, I left all of your favourite ones the red ones, isn't it Auntie Rox"

Just then Roxanna blinked. As Amy smiled

"I remembered, as there my favourite ones too" said Amy

Just then Rebecca made her way back into the room

"Amy its time to go, give Auntie Rox as kiss"

Amy kissed her aunt on the cheek

"Get better soon, Auntie Rox and I'll bring more red gummi bears next time" said Amy as she jumped down from Roxanna's bed

"What did you talk about" said Rebecca

"Gummi bears" said Amy as Rebecca smiled at her child talking to Roxanna about gummi bears when in fact that Roxanna hated gummi bears

"Mummy did you know that Auntie Rox loves red gummi bears"

"No I didn't" said Rebecca, Roxanna doesn't like gummi bears, maybe that was the secret Amy was talking about

Once Rebecca handed Amy to Sasha. Both Sasha and Amy bumped into Essie

"I thought your not working until next week" said Essie

"Roxanna's sister Rebecca wanted someone to talk to"

"What as in Dr Rebecca MacMillan"

" Yeah, I'm looking after her daughter Amy until next week" said Sasha

Essie looked down at the girl that held Sasha hand

"Amy, my name is Essie, I work with your aunt"

"Like Essie the horse in Auntie Rox's story" said Amy

"Amy why don't you tell me the story then" said Essie

"Well there is two princess who are sisters like mummy and Auntie Rox, but the where super princess and saved people in the kingdom until one day a evil king along with a horse called Essie stole something from one of the people in the kingdom that could help him live and he stole it and done magic turning the thing that he took into a dragon" said Amy

"Amy did the evil king have a name" said Essie

"Yeah, King John" said Amy,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henrik walked into Roxanna's room with two coffee's one for him and one for Rebecca

"Thanks" said Rebecca yawning

"When was the last you slept"

" I can't remember" said Rebecca

"Rebecca, you need sleep, why dont you go into my office it has a couch and get some sleep for at least an hour, go to the nurses station they'll take you there"

"What if" said Rebecca in protest

"You will be immediately informed" said Henrik

"Your a good friend to me and Roxanna"

"Rebecca, I consider you family, you, Roxanna and now Amy"

"Thanks again Henrik" walking towards him place a kiss on his head like she does to Amy

"Rebecca, your phone, you need sleep not a distraction"

"Here" said Rebecca as she handed over her phone "if Sasha calls"

"I will deal with it" said Henrik "Now go"

Rebecca walked to the nurses station, where Dom was sitting

"Hi, there Mr Hanssen's office where is it"

"Down the hall, however Mr Hanssen is currently off due to personal reasons"

"Yes, I know, I'm Roxanna's sister Rebecca, Mr Hanssen just told me that I could use his office to try to get some sleep" said Rebecca

"Of course, its the first office before Miss MacMillan's" said Dom

Rebecca found Henrik's office with easy, She noticed that Henrik's office was different than Roxanna's, he had no photographs of any of his family and friends while Roxanna had a photo of her and David one with Rebecca and Roxanna when they where kids and a newly drawing curtsey from Amy Gaskell

She spotted the couch in the conner of course Henrik would have a couch, Henrik was a workaholic just as she sat down ready to get comfortable when she noticed that she didn't have a jacket or blanket to cover herself so she made her way the nurses station.

"You wouldn't have a spare blanket going free" said Rebecca

"No sorry" said Essie

"Here have my jacket" said John who was standing beside her now

"You don't have too, I'll be fine without it"

"Take it Rebecca, Please"

John handed Rebecca his suit jacket, like he always done when he and Rebecca where still dating

"I'll give it back later" said Rebecca as she walked back to Henrik's office

"Rebecca, that wouldn't happen to be Dr Rebecca MacMillan" said Essie to John

"Yeah, why"

"Oh forget about it"

Xxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hanssen's office

Once comfortable on the couch Rebecca placed John's jacket over her sholders, she could smell his Gucci aftershave as John always could afford expensive items to his car, to his tailored suits.

Rebecca eyes grew heavily and she fell a sleep

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Becca" said the voice that woke up her "Hello sleeping beauty, you must have fallen asleep" said Roxanna

"Roxanna, what are you doing here your where injured"

"Well clearly I'm not, Rebecca are you okay"

Rebecca then stood so fast

"Your okay" said Rebecca as she touched her sister

"Of course, I am, now come here" said Roxanna as she pulled Rebecca into a famous MacMillan hug "So are you ready

" ready for what" said Rebecca

"You've forgotten haven't you"

"Yeah" said Rebecca

"Come on then, were late already" said Roxanna grabbing her sisters hand

Rebecca couldnt help herself to hold onto her sisters hand more tightly as the two sisters made their way to an elevator

"I'm so glad, you got a babysitter, its been years since we've been out" said Roxanna rushing Rebecca out the lift and into Alby's

"Henrik" said Roxanna as she gave Henrik a kiss, Rebecca looked at her sister as Roxanna turned to she Rebecca staring at her "oh dont look at me like that"

"Since when" said Rebecca as Henrik made his way to the bar to order drinks

"A few weeks before the wedding" said Roxanna "Rebecca, Henrik needs your help with the drinks"

Rebecca approched the bar, Henrik was shaking and more sweaty than usual

"Hey you look nevours whats up" said Rebecca

"Can you tell" said Henrik

"What is it" said Rebecca

"I know me and Roxanna have only dated for a couple of weeks, But I've known and loved her for years now, I asking your premission as I am going to ask Roxanna to marry me tonight" said Henrik

"What" said Rebecca "your going to propose"

"Yes, Rebecca do I have your permission"

"When" said Rebecca

"When, John gets here"

"John, as in John Gaskell"

"Of course, Thanks Rebecca I'm so happy I got your permission, wish me luck" said Henrik as he returned with three drinks he sat them down onto the table then wrapped his arm around Roxanna.

child didnt reply to Henrik as Rebecca sat opposite from the loved up pair. Her mind still raced, Did she wake up in another universe; Roxanna didnt get injured, Henrik jad admitted his fellings, he and Roxanna have been dating before someone's wedding but what shocked her the most Henrik was going to propose to Roxanna tonight in Albys of all places.

"So how long is your husband going to be" said Roxanna

"What do you mean" said Rebecca said taking a gulp of her drink then sat her drink on the table

"Oh come on Mrs Gaskell" said Henrik as Rebecca spit out her drink

"Henrik Hanssen, what the hell did you call me"

"Maybe she's hasn't got use to her new name"

"New name, can someone tell me what the hell is going on" said Rebecca as both Henrik and Roxanna looked at Rebecca with concern looks then to having smiles spread across their faces

"Let me remind you then, Mrs Gaskell" said John as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck

"John what are you doing" said Rebecca as she turned around while wriggling out of his arms

"Kissing my wife of course" said John

"Your wife" said Rebecca as she grabbed the nearest chair to hold herself up

"Rebecca are you okay" said John

"I'm fine, what is going on here and why did you call me your wife"

"Right now, questions later, Right now I more worried about you in you current state"

"John tell me why and what current state am I in then"

"Because we got married last month" said John" secondly, your pregnant with our second child*

"What" said Rebecca as she fainted

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Rebecca woke up with a fright she left the room she was in when she seen Hanssen at the nurses station

"Oh I was just coming to wake you, how was your sleep" said Henrik

"Henrik, I need you to answer something for me and not to laugh when I ask" said Rebecca

"Sure what is it"

"What's my full name"

"You name is Rebecca"

"My full title, Henrik, Please"

"Miss Rebecca MacMillan, what about Roxanna"

"In intensive care, recovering"

"How many children have I got"

"One, Amy Gaskell, why are you asking these questions"

"Bad dream" said Rebecca

Was the dream she had that bad, because yes she was married to John Gaskell and pregnant with a secons child as Amy always asked for either a baby brother or sister but Roxanna was not injured with no locked in syndrome, so the dream did have both good and bad points to it

"Well, that explains it"

"One final question, Henrik" said Rebecca

"What" said Henrik

"I don't know how to say it" said Rebecca walking up to Hanssen awkwardly

"Just tell me"

"Have you any plans right now to propose to Roxanna"

"Rebecca, right now no but maybe in the future when I get enough courage to tell Roxanna how I feel then I might considered it" said Henrik

"Just checking" said Rebecca as she smiled to Henrik then went to sit by Roxanna's bedside


	7. The Death of the MacMillan Sister's

Rebecca sat staring at Roxanna like she always did since the surgery which left Roxanna with Locked in syndrome, the same illness that claimed the life of Julie MacMillan changing her two daughters and husbands lives forever

This is what Rebecca feared that this illness would claim the live of Roxanna MacMillan just like how it claimed the life of their mother

When their mother was diagnosed with locked in syndrome after a car crash, Roxanna became more like a mother than a sister to Rebecca. Roxanna missed out on a lot of things when she was growing up but she vowed never let Rebecca miss these, but it didn't help that Harry MacMillan developed a drink problem

"Hey, I thought you could used a coffee" said Henrik

"Thanks" as Rebecca accepted the coffee

"How was you sleep" said Henrik

"Yeah thanks for letting me use your office"

"Well you certainly needed it"

"Yeah, I dreamed about Roxanna, and she wasn't ill, she walked and talked" said Rebecca

"That's why you asked all those questions" said Henrik

"Yeah"

"So when do we get to see Amy again"

"Soon, Sacha has been such a great help, I have only heard that Amy has been well behaved and also made a friend at day care"

"Who"

"Emma Naylor"

"Jac's daughter"

"Yeah a Gaskell and a Naylor are best friends"

As Rebecca said this

"Mummy" said Amy

Rebecca turned around

"Hey, Baby girl"

"I'm not a baby, mummy" said Amy

"But you my baby" said Rebecca

"Okay mummy then only you can call me a baby" said Amy as she noticed Henrik "uncle Henry" as she ran to him want to hold her

"Amy have you been good" said Henrik as he held Amy at his hip

"Yeah, promise I have"

"Amy why have you got a packet of gummi bears in your coat pocket"

"That would be me" said Sacha "She ran off and I couldn't keep up"

"Amy, say sorry to Uncle Sacha" said Rebecca

"Sorry Uncle Sasha"

"Apology accepted" said Sacha "I better be going, I start back today"

"Sacha, you look well" said Rebecca as he left

Rebecca looked at the packet of gunmi bears that was in Amy's coat pocket and seen that all of them are red

"Amy why are all of your gummi bears a red, I thought there your favorite"

"There Auntie Rox's favourite too"

"Amy, how do you that"

"Because Auntie Rox told me" said Amy

"When did she tell you" said Rebecca

"When I talked to her before going to stay with Uncle Sacha"

"Amy, Roxanna is still sick" said Henrik

"She blinked, thats how I know" said Amy

"What did you say" Rebecca said

"She blinked" said Amy

"Rebecca, she might say what she thought she seen" said Henrik

"Are you saying my daughter is lying" shouted Rebecca

"I not saying anything Rebecca, but the mind can play tricks in a child" said Henrik

"Shes not a liar, and how would you know Henrik"

"Please stop it, Auntie Rox, doesn't like you fighting"

"We're sorry Amy"

"You both need to say sorry to Auntie Rox" said Amy

"I'm sorry" said Rebecca and Henrik at the same time

Roxanna blinked as Rebecca and Henrik froze

"See shes happy now that you said sorry" said Amy " there are silly, aren't they Auntie Rox"

Roxanna blinked again

"Did you see what I did" said Rebecca as Henrik nodded his head

A nurse came into the room

"Can you deliver her day care" said Rebecca as the nurse done what she was told and took Amy to day care

"We need to tell Gaskell" said Henrik

"Not yet" said Rebecca

"Rebecca we could be risking Roxanna's process but not telling anyone" said Henrik

"Not yet, please Henrik give me time to find away to communicate with her" said Rebecca

"Okay but you have a day, then I'll go to John Gaskell"

"I agree with your terms" said Rebecca.

"So whatever do we do now"said Henrik

"Keep Gaskell away from her" said Rebecca " you better go back to work, we don't want Gaskell finding out"

Henrik took his leave

"Your still in their Rox, I promise you we'll get you better, me and you are going to stop John Gaskell together, what ever the costs"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the following day

Henrik was woken when Essie entered the room

"Hey I thought, you could use it" as she handed him the coffee "where's Rebecca"

"She fell asleep in my office on the couch, refused to go home" said Henrik

"She's just concerned about Roxanna" replied Essie

"They where always close Roxanna and Rebecca even when Rebecca started dating John

"Rebecca, dated John Gaskell"

"Yeah, you won't think now because what she said to him, but a long time ago Rebecca was the most important person in his world"

"He must really loved her" said Essie

"I think he still does, and that's why i think Roxanna returned with Rebecca"

"But the professor is fine" said Essie to Henrik

When her phoned buzzed

"Its Gaskell" said Essie

"Probably has something new to try" said Henrik

Essie just smiled then left

"Roxanna, I know you can hear me but don't let anyone know that your able to communicate, Rebecca she's trying to find someone we trust that will help" said Henrik as he seen the last four phones calls made on Rebecca's phone, Guy Self

Henrik decided he need a distraction and the best distraction was work

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Why is my 11oclock refusing to go into surgery" said John

"Because she wants to speak to you"

"Come on then" said John

John found his patient who explained to him that she refused was because he husband had a phobia of hospitals and everything that came with it

"Just get him to contact me"

"He wants to meet you face to face and see the whiteness of your eyes"

So John did as he was asked he meet with his patients husband, the husband was working on his car when John explained the surgery by explaining it like he was working on a car

"When did you become a car person"

"Harry MacMillan, Rebecca and Roxanna's father had a passion for fixing old cars, so every time I went to their childhood home, I would help him"

"You must care for them both"

"I do" said John as he walked in front of Essie

"Rebecca more but" said Essie as John stopped in his tracks

"How do you know about me and Rebecca"

"Henrik, told me"

"Ah good old Henrik"

"He told me that you dated, you must have loved her very dearly"

"Essie, Rebecca and Me we have history good and bad, but one thing that will remain is how much I'm still in love with her"

"May be she still fells the same way"

"Yeah maybe she does but it will never change things, past is in the past"

"What happened in the past John"

"I asked her to marry me" said John " can you page Mr Hansen and prep for theatre" said John as he left Essie shocked

Xxxxxxxx

John continued into Keller where he spotted Rebecca who was now fully awake walking to Roxanna's room with a Tablet in hand as she was talking to someone on the other end.

John just stared at Rebecca like he used to she was still the same women he fell in love with. He won't traded in any time they spent together for anything in the world he wished he could turn back the clock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning" said Rebecca as she planted a kiss on John's lips

"Morning, why can't we just stay in bed" said John as Rebecca stood up to get dressed

"Because Roxanna would kill me if she found out I was here" said Rebecca

"Just stay a while longer" said John wrapping his arms around her "you could always say you came here first thing"

"Yeah, oh hi Roxanna I just happen to be in yesterdays clothes and came here first thing without changing" said Rebecca "John I know its hard to hide the fact where in a relationship, but it won't be like this forever, I promise just until the summer, then you have me all summer"

"I'll be counting down the days" said John

"I need to go but see you soon Gaskell" said Rebecca kissing him

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Halloween

"Hey you love the costume" said John looking at her in her Abba themed costume

"You look not to bad hot stuff" said Rebecca as John came as Superman

"Come here" said John grabbing her arm

"Someone might see" said Rebecca

"I dont care if they do, I dont want to hide it I love you" said John kissing Rebecca

"I love you too" said Rebecca

The two didn't recognise that they had an audience

"Rebecca MacMillan what the hell are you doing" Rebecca turned to face her sister then Roxanna spotted John "John what the hell are you too, oh my god you are, shes my sister John, my little sister"

Henrik just stood as he let Roxanna go even more angry

"Roxanna, please let me explain" said John as Roxanna slapped him

"Roxanna, please he wanted to tell you, but I said no" said Rebecca

"I can't even deal with you right now" said Roxanna to Rebecca but you " your meant to be my friend, you dont portray your friends trust by sleeping with her sister"

Roxanna walked off followed by Henrik. John could see that Rebecca was crying

"Hey, it be alright" said John

"Lucky for you to say" said Rebecca through the tears

"This doesn't change how I fell for you" said John as he hugged his crying girlfriend "Just give it time Roxanna will speak to you again"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 months after the argument

Roxanna and Rebecca where in the bathroom of Ridgen University

"Well" said Roxanna when Rebecca came out of the toilet as Rebecca handed her the pregnancy test "its positive"

"What am I going to do Rox"

"Well you'll have to tell John" said Roxanna

"How he'll hate me"said Rebecca

As Roxanna hugged her pregnant sister" what are you going to do"

"I'm not sure" said Rebecca

"Well I'm here for you what ever decision you make" said Roxanna

"Thanks Rox" said Rebecca

"What are sisters for" said Roxanna "Now come on we have lessons to go to"

Roxanna kept a close eye on her sister until the end of the week and yet Rebecca still hadn't made up her mind if she was going to keep the baby or not. Until one day

"Rebecca, it's me answer the door" said Roxanna

Roxanna then used her spare key to her sister room which Rebecca gave her

"Rebecca" said Roxanna opening the door

What she found was her sister sitting on the floor in a pool of blood, crying

"Rebecca, whats happened where are you cut"

"Rox, the baby" said Rebecca as Roxanna suddenly went to comfort her sister at this emotional time

"We still need to check you out" said Roxanna as she helped her sister into clean clothes to see the onsite nurse, the nurse had confirmed that Rebecca had lost her and John's baby.

They walked back to Roxanna's room as they turned the conner the pair seen John, Rebecca told Roxanna that John still wasn't aware that she was pregnant

"Hey, yous two" said John then seen Rebecca was in a state "Rebecca what's wrong"

"Just womanly problem's John" said Roxanna "I am going to let Rebecca rest the now"

"Okay anything I can do then" said John

"We will" said Roxanna as she opened her door

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxanna's and David's wedding

"You know its tradition that the chief bridesmaid and the best man to hook up" said Ricky (one of Davids brothers)

"Sorry I dont go near anyone related or born within the family"

"So I have no chance then"

"Yeah, Sorry" said Rebecca with a fake smile as Ricky walked away

"God he must have been annoying" said a voice behind her

"Yeah, he was" said Rebecca as she turned to come face to face with her ex "John Gaskell well you haven't changed a bit"

"Near have you I see" said John

As the DJ played Roxanna and David's first dance he then comfired if anyone wants to join in that they can

"May I have this dance" said John with his hand out for Rebecca to take it

"Sure, why not" said Rebecca as she finished the last of her champagne

John lead Rebecca onto the dancefloor opposite Roxanna who was dancing with David. The music had led the pair closer and closer until John and Rebecca's lips where a few inches apart.

"Are you going to kiss me ,Mr Gaskell" said Rebecca as John lowered his head

"That depends on you Miss MacMillan" said John

"Well Mr Gaskell you have my permission"

"I was going to kiss you with or without you permission"

John and Rebecca kissed for at least 5 minutes

The wedding party was in full swing but both Rebecca and John couldn't keep their eyes of each other. Until John came over and stood beside Rebecca as he slipt his spare room card.

"Come to mine, when its finished and me and you can get a proper catch up" whispered John into Rebecca's ear

Once the DJ announced that Roxanna and David would be leaving, Rebecca rushed over to Roxanna

"Congratulations Rox and you too David, I know your going to make her happy" said Rebecca

"I will Rebecca" said David as he pulled Rebecca in for a hug

"Well enjoy the honeymoon" said Rebecca

"We will, but will you be okay" said Roxanna

"Yes, Rox now off you go enjoy" said Rebecca

Once the newly weds left, Rebecca texted a familiar number

Hey, Newly weds gone be up in 5

R

Rebecca sent the text and knocked the door 345, when John opened the door

"Your late" said John

"I had other commitments"

"Well, why did you knock, I did give you a spare key"

"Well I dont like using spare keys" said Rebecca

"Well I hate people who are late"

"Oh really Mr Gaskell, well what are you doing to do about it" said Rebecca

John just grabbed Rebecca by her waist kissing her with so much passion and led her to the bed,

The next morning John Gaskell's room floor had clothes laying about after being rushed off in the heat of the moment while Rebecca and John lay asleep in each others arms unaware that in nine months time after that night that Amy Roxy Gaskell would be born.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebecca video called Guy self

"Morning, how are you" said Rebecca

"I'm fine thanks how's Roxanna"

"She blinked, Guy she can communicate" said Rebecca

"Does John Gaskell know" said Guy

"Of course not, yet not anyway, he's not been near Roxanna since two days ago" said Rebecca

"Who knows of Roxanna's progress" said Guy

"Me, you, Henrik and my daughter Amy"

"You have a daughter"

"Yeah, I have and she's cheeky"

"Just like her mother" said Guy as a joke

"Oi, I am certainly not" replied Rebecca as the both started laughing "so did you have a read at her notes"

"Yeah, I did it seems like Gaskell did everything by the book"

"But Guy, her bp is not normal for Locked in Syndrome"

"I would need to have a look at her" said Guy

"I'll take you to her if you can't come here"

Rebecca then walked down the hall of Keller to Roxanna's room

"Find a person you trust that won't run to Gaskell"

She knew who she trusted she spotted that Sacha couldn't be seen then she spotted Dom

"Dr Copeland, I would like you assistance"

"Sure" as he followed Rebecca to Roxanna's room

"Dom I'm trusting you with a secret, that you must not tell anyone especially Professor Gaskell"

"Sure, I'm in anyway for Mr Hanssen"

"Thanks" as they both entered her room

As she sat the tablet on the tablet and walked around to Roxanna

"Guy tell me what you need" said Rebecca loudly

"You mean as in Guy Self" said Dom

"Yes he on video call"

"You trust him" said Guy as he knew the person Rebecca trusted was Dom

"Yes" as she walked back to the tablet "right now he's the only person, I trust apart from you"

"What do you need Mr Self" replied Dom

"Bp, bloods any test carried out"

Dom went around about taking notes that Guy self needed

"What about the blinking" said Rebecca to guy

"She can communicate" said Dom in shock

"Dom, yes she can but right now Gaskell can't know"

"Her bp is a little high" said Dom "but I'm no neurosurgeon"

"Mr Copeland you said her BP is high, how high"

"Remember me and you worked on that patient years ago"

"Male, with the car crash had high blood pressure because of the caffeine in his system"

"Yes, that high"

"God, Rebecca you where right to call me Roxanna never developed locked in syndrome. Someone made her have Locked in syndrome"

"John, but how do you know"

"Roxanna's recent CT scan there is something like a surgical clip still in place, it was like it was hidden"

"What do I do" said Rebecca

"Keep Roxanna alive until I arrive"

as John ended the video call

"John Gaskell, did this"

"Yes, I'm sorry Dom I involved you" said Rebecca

"I'm glad you did, because I can monitor Professor Gaskell's movements around Keller and this room"

"Thanks Dom"

"But one question how do we communicate with Roxanna before he knows"

"Eye spell" said Rebecca as like a light bulb sparked in her head

"What" said Dom confused

"Eye spell, Its an communication device to help those with brain trauma or diseases to communicate by staring at a letter or a number for a long period of time"

"Wow, do you have it on you"

"Yes and no" said Rebecca "I have it on my daughter's iPad , but the technology is in the process of being developed"

"But how did you get it, when its still in the early stages"

"I happen to know the creator, and he's a very good friend"

"If you get touch with him maybe we can use his technology to communicate with Roxanna"

"Brilliant, thanks again"

As she walked away to call the creator of 'Eye Spell'

"Dr Koslo, its Rebecca MacMillan, I was wondering if I could use the eye spell technology on a patient at Holby City Hospital, in England, you see this patient has developed Locked in syndrome and is communicating through blinking and I though if I used your technology then she might be able to communicate" said Rebecca " Of course, I will send you the results, so do I have your permission"

"Great that's amazing Dr Koslo"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Essie, how long do you expect Mr Gaskell and Mr Hanssen are going to be in theatre"

"At least a couple of hours"

"Thanks" said Rebecca grabbing her daughter's iPad and walked back to Roxanna's room

"Rox, I want you to do something, for me, I'm going to ask you questions and all you need to do is blink once for yes and twice for no" said Rebecca " Now Rox do you know where you are"

Roxanna blinked once

"Perfect, Do you like gummi bears"

Roxanna blinked twice

"Amy won't be happy at that, Do you know why your here"

Roxanna blinked once

"Roxanna, you currently have locked in syndrome, John operated on you" said Rebecca

Roxanna blinked twice

"I'm sorry Roxanna, now blink once for Henrik Hanssen and twice for John Gaskell, Do you understand"

Roxanna blinked once

"Who's older"

Roxanna blinked once

"How's originally from England"

Roxanna blinked twice

"Final question, who did this to you"

Roxanna blinked twice

"Just like last time Rox, do you fear him"

Roxanna blinked once

"Good job Roxanna" replied Rebecca as she grabbed the tablet

"Roxanna, this is a communication device called eye spell it helps you to communicate, so all I need to you is look at the letters if you want to spell something out to focus hard on that letter for a few seconds I will monitor your response" as Rebecca walked to her computer

"You ready Roxanna"

She blinked as she used the device to communicate.

On her first try Roxanna spelled out

I love you sis

"I love you too Roxanna" said Rebecca as she looked at her sister then to her laptop "now Roxanna, tell me what information you know on John Gaskell

Roxanna used the eye spell to communicate with her sister

As Rebecca always read the response out all the time

" Laszlo, Johns first patient was never cured as he didn't have it in the first place" said Rebecca "is that right"

Roxanna blinked once

"Roxanna why I don't understand why would John not know about Laszlo"

Roxanna replied through the ipad

"Because he didn't know"

"Roxanna, have they been any others" said Rebecca

Roxanna the replied again

"Yes, I don't know how much, but I got access to Johns lab and found he was using Julia Bloom's embryos, when he tried to operate on Josh Bloom, before he did this " Rebecca read

Rebecca then seen a tear escape from Roxanna

"Hey don't you cry Roxanna MacMillan, me and Henrik will get you better, then you'll be back to yourself, I promise you" said Rebecca "don't tell John about this, okay"

Roxanna blinked once

"Good, you get some rest right now, okay"

Roxanna blinked once after she did this Rebecca kissed the top of her head

Dom spotted Rebecca with the tablet walking towards Roxanna's office, Rebecca walked in as Dom shut the door

"So did it work" said Dom

Rebecca just smiled "I worked like a treat, she told me everything including what Johns been hiding"

"Wow, go Roxanna MacMillan" said Dom

"Yeah, she makes me proud every time" said Rebecca

"Now what" said Dom

"Now we wait" said Rebecca

"Gaskell will find out eventually about Roxanna's blinking"

"Yes, but what we need to focus on is keeping Roxanna alive because when he finds out Roxanna can communicate through blinking he will kill her" said Rebecca

"So keep John away from Roxanna" said Dom

"Yeah, until Guy is here at least"

"I checked the board, Hanssen and Gaskell are in theatre"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Henrik and John was in theatre

"You will save her, John" said Henrik

"Maybe if this Graff doesn't leak"

"No, Roxanna, you will save our Roxanna

" I will do everything and anything"

"I can't lose anyone else, John, if anyone can save her, you can

An hour passed when Henrik and John where talking about why Henrik hadn't chosen neurosurgery as a profession. John then went back to his patient, he started talking about Roxanna

" why are you taking about her in the past tense, have you give up"

"Not for a second" said John under his breath

Xxxxxxxxx

Meana decided to see Roxanna for the first time since the accident. Serena, Ric and John was stopping her seeing Roxanna, so she decided it was time face her demons

"You know there are all trying to keep me away from you, they don't think its right me being here, when it was me who put you here, its not something I meant to happen, you left me a voicemail, it sounded urgent, but I was scared to do something, I would so anything to turn back the clock"

Meena didn't see that Roxanna blinked but she still carried on

"I can't begin to tell you how much I wish

Now Meena realises Roxanna blinked

" your blinking"

Roxanna blinked again

"Roxanna can you hear me"

Roxanna blinked again as she ran out when she bumped into Rebecca

"Dr Chowdhury, what's wrong"

"Miss MacMillan, she blinked"

"What" said Rebecca as now it was time to let John know about Roxanna's progress "I want you tell Essie and Professor Gaskell"

Rebecca sent the text to both Henrik and Dom

Meena Knows about Roxanna's progress she's going to tell Gaskell

R.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meena ran out of the hospital as Essie was talking to a patient

"Its Miss MacMillan, Essie you would want to see this"

"Sorry excuse me"

As she ran to follow her

"Miss MacMillan, shes blinking" said Meena

"What"said Essie " have you told the professor "

"Not yet" said Meena

"Go tell him" said Essie, I meet you at ITU.

Meena went to tell John about Roxanna's process then went to meet Essie who was standing outside her room

"Great this is progress" said Essie as the both entered Roxanna's room. "Blink once for yes and twice for no, can you do that"

Roxanna blinked once as Essie smiled there was still hope that Roxanna will get better

"Essie, the professor said to wait" said Meena as Essie ignored her and spoke to Roxanna

"Do you know why your here"

Roxanna blinked once

"There was a car accident" said Essie before Meena finished off her sentence

"It was me who ran you over, it was an accident, you understand"

Roxanna blinked once again

"Then you had surgery, but something went wrong" said Essie

Roxanna blinked twice

"No" said Essie "I'm sorry there was a problem with the surgery"

Roxanna blinked twice

"She's saying no why is she saying that" said Meena

"Go get the professor, he must be out of surgery"

Roxanna blinked twice

"No, No, No what i don't" said Essie unable to say she didn't understand Roxanna

When Roxanna gave a long blink

Essie then decided to use a letter board that was standing at the side

"Let's give the ago" as Roxanna followed Essie and would blink at a letter "this row" as Roxanna blinked "P, that's great, next letter, this one O, that's great again Roxanna" said Essie

Essie wrote the letter Roxanna blinked at

"S, good"

Just then John barged in

"What are you doing"

"She's in there, she's talking using the board" said Essie

"No,no,no" said John grabbing the board from Essie "your over stimulating her"

"Well she's spelling something out" said Essie

"Just too much to fast" said John

"She's trying to spell something"

"Essie"

"She's trying"

"Slow down Essie" said John calming his voice "I've seen this before, many times in patients, you push too much too fast they dont recover"

John looked to Roxanna worried as he continued "I know you mean well, this is a critical time, a fragile time"

"I didn't realise, she responded so quickly" said Essie as she looked at her sick colleague

"Well this might be a bad sign, not sincerely a good one, these glimpses may be encouraging but if you over stimulate them then the damage can be live treating, but what she needs right now is rest okay" said John as he rubbed Essie's back

Essie left as she was upset as John was left with Roxanna as he bent lower so Roxanna could hear him

"I'm so proud of you, I mean really, all this time, you gave me strength, I love you as a sister I always have, you know that I loved you, I know Henrik and David was able to show it but" said John as he stood up with a injection

"Kenya, you remember, I know you remember but the only way to make history is to keep going" as he injected the needle of the injection into Roxanna's fluid bag"

As he bent lower

"You will be remembered I promise" said John as he left Roxanna to die

As tear fell freely from Roxanna.

xxxxxx

Rebecca spotted Henrik at the nurses station as he was just out of surgery when she pulled him aside

"Rebecca, what the matter"

"Gaskell, he knows about Roxanna's process"

"What how" said Henrik

"Meena Chowdhury, Roxanna blinked and she was there and told Essie who told Gaskell"

"We need to stop him before he seriously injures her"

"I know, but we can't, Henrik, if he knew about we knew about Roxanna then our both careers would be at risk"

"What do we do then" said Henrik

"Keep her alive until" said Rebecca as she stopped mid sentence

"Until Guy Self gets here" said Henrik

"How did you know" said Rebecca

"Because I looked at your phone when your sleeping, also he called you that time when you had the bad dream"

"Henrik, that's private"

"No it isn't when it involves Roxanna"

"Roxanna is my family, mine not yours Henrik, I can do what I like"

"Roxanna maybe your sister but I care for her too" said Henrik

"I'm sorry, Henrik" said Rebecca "I know you care" as she hugged him "you why I had to do it"

"Of course I do, but please tell me I'm here for both you and Roxanna" said Henrik as he released her from the hug

Just then a nurse came around the conner

"Mr Hanssen, you needed in ITU, Miss MacMillan has crashed" said the nurse

But both Henrik, Rebecca then eventually Meena sprinted up the stairs they ran in the same time when the crash team was entering.

"Do something" shouted Rebecca as Henrik tried to comfort her " Roxanna" as she turned hug him

The small voice in Henrik said

"Please Roxanna, no" as he tried to hold back the tears

"Come on Roxanna, Please" cried Meena

"I cant watch this" said Rebecca

Rebecca knew who was to blame John Gaskell, when she hugged Henrik it was only to grab his phone as he knew that John wouldn't answer any of her calls

Heart machines where going off, Roxanna was going to die

Rebecca managed to get a hold of Henrik's phone and dialled John Gaskell

"Henrik, what's wrong"

"How does it fell murderer" said Rebecca with absolute anger

"Henrik, what are you on about"

"Oh drop the act, John"

"There is no act Rebecca"

"Oh I think there is, where the hell are you, john because when I do I going to kill you"

"Roof five minutes"said John

Rebecca hung up the call when she walked into Keller and grapped the nearest scalpel and walked to the roof

"I'm sorry Roxanna" said Rebecca as she ran out onto the roof

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxc

On the roof

Rebecca sat at the spot where you could see the whole hospital when the door opened

"You killed my sister" said Rebecca

"Rebecca, i don't know what you mean"

"Shes dead because of you, why because she found out about Laszlo" John face fell " oh yeah, I know all about it , your finished John" said Rebecca

"Let's talk about it" said John

"Yeah let's go to Abigail, because I found this" Rebecca replied as she held Roxanna's old note book

"What ever she told you where lies"

"No, John your the lie, your the fake, not Roxanna"

"I'm not a fake, I'm good at my job"

"And so am I, brilliant being a medical researcher, you get to try new pieces of technology, including ones that help people with critical brain trauma to communicate"

"You found out" said John "Please, Rebecca don't, how"

"From Roxanna herself" said Rebecca going close to him

"Rebecca, you can't" said John

"I would have second thoughts years ago now I have nothing to lose" said Rebecca

As John grabbed her, they both struggled for a time with Rebecca hitting and punching John when she could, finally Rebecca was on top of John with the scalpel at his neck

"The truth this time" said Rebecca "Now" as she shouted

"Roxanna would have ruined me so I silenced her"

"Locked in syndrome, you done it" said Rebecca

"I'm sorry" said John

"I don't want you anyway near me, you run John and fast" said Rebecca as she showed him the smallest remorse she had for him

Her thoughts went to Amy, what would Amy react when she seen her mother in jail for murder, she would cry because she would have lost two parents as Rebecca would have killed John Gaskell

Rebecca placed the scalpel back into her pocket and walked away from John and the roof, she need to find out if Roxanna was dead or alive

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebecca walked down the flight of stairs people bardged into her sides just as she was about to go down the flight of stair to keller she seen Henrik waiting for her

"Please, tell me she's not dead" said Rebecca

"Rebecca" said Henrik going to catch Roxanna's sister the scalpel had managed to injure Rebecca "Can I get some help please"

Henrik then seen Jac walking up the stairs

"Jac, come quick i need help"

"Henrik, whats wrong" then she spotted the blood on Henrik's hand "She's got a bleed from the side, I can't stop it, she needs surgery now"

"We need to stop the bleed, or she will bleeds out" said Henrik

"I have some pressure of the wound Henrik but I don't know how long I can hold for and its deep she's lost too much blood already" said Jac

Xxxxxxxxxxx.

Henrik carried Rebecca into Keller as Jac's fingers was still in the deep wound applying pressure. They where spotted by Ric and Dom as the pair rushed to thier aid

"What happened" said Ric

"I think its a stab wound" said Jac

"It hasn't stopped" said Henrik as he placed Rebecca on a bed as she was wheeled into theatre with Jac on top of Rebecca holding the wound

"Henrik, what's happened" said John looking at the blood on Henrik's hands "Henrik, tell me"

"Rebecca, she's been stabbed" said Henrik " their both fighting for their lives"

John didn't hear this as he already had ran into theatre

"Suction, now" said Ric

"Another pint of blood" said Jac

"Rebecca" said John as he stepped forward towards Rebecca

"John, step back" said Ric

"She's my fiancée" lied John

"You need to go, now" said Ric

John done what he was told, as he slid down the wall of Keller's theatre,as he now cursed what happened to Rebecca as he came to the conclusion.

An eye for an eye

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I want everyone's opinion do I let Roxanna live or die, please comment


	8. what lies in John Gaskell's heart

What lies in John Gaskell's heart

"Ric, please save her" said John

"He's doing everything he can John" replied Jac

"I can't lose her not again"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julia's MacMillan Funeral

"Remember we have a flight scheduled for Thursday" said Henrik

"Of course, I just want to see how Rebecca is"

"Roxanna too"said Henrik

"We need to support both of them when we return to America"said John

"You don't known then"

"Know what"

"Rebecca isn't returning"

"What" said John shocked

"She's graduating a year early John, instead of taking her final year"

Just then the car carrying Julia's MacMillan's coffin came around the conner followed by the car containing Harry, Roxanna and Rebecca as they followed the coffin into the church. John and Henrik realized how big the MacMillan family was it was days since John proposed to Rebecca as the funeral party decided to walk off to their cars after the service was done

"I want to go for a walk" said Rebecca to Roxanna

"Only if you're sure"

"Of course I am see you at Brassiere Monroe"

Rebecca walked the opsite way of the party only for John to follow her after what Henrik had told him.

"Rebecca, please can we talk" said John

"There is nothing to talk about" shouted Rebecca

"So that's it no more us and you going to throw away your career" said John

"John, please I can't do this right now" said Rebecca "I just buried my mother"

"Your grieving, your not thinking straight" said John

"Yes I'm grieving but I know what I want" said Rebecca

"What about what I want" said John

"We can't John its impossible"

"We could have a future together, you and me. I love you Rebecca" said John as he took Rebecca's face in his hands as he kissed her

"I love you too John, but we want different things that's why I have to let you go" said Rebecca

"Please don't do this" cried John as his tears fell free as Rebecca also had tears falling

"You'll be alright John Gaskell, one day you'll find the right women, who can love you and want the same things"

"I want you"

"Goodbye John" said Rebecca as she and John shared their last kiss as a couple as Rebecca turned to walk away

"Please don't go, I don't want to lose you"

Xxxxxx

"How is she" said Henrik as he managed to get past the two security guards outside theater "Ric, tell me"

"Henrik, I'm doing my best" said Ric as he continued to operate on Rebecca

"I'm coming in there" said Henrik

"The hell your not" said Jac as she managed to stop him for reaching the table "Right now, she's in the best of hands the both of you can't operate on her" as she turned to John

"Please Jac, I can't lose her" said Henrik "not both of them"

"I know but the best for Rebecca is Ric" said Jac

Four hours passed as both Henrik and John waited outside theater waiting on any news until Rebecca was leaving theatre on a bed as Jac followed beside Rebecca while Ric followed behind

"How is she" said Henrik

"Stable, surgery was up and down but managed to save her but she will need futher surgery" said Ric

"Where is she going" said Henrik

"Darwin, we found that Rebecca has an un diagnosed heart problem, Jac wants to run tests and get to the bottom of it" said Ric

"Do you know what it is" said John

"We won't know until Jac runs more tests" said Ric

"I'll better go see Roxanna and tell her the news" said Henrik

"I'll go to Darwin" said John

"I'll be up soon to check on her soon" said Ric

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebecca was placed in a side room in Darwin as John sat on a chair beside her taking her hand in his

"I can't lose you, Rebecca not anymore. I just can't. I need you, your the only family I have left, You and Amy. She's looks so like you. I promise when you wake up things will be different, I promise" said John as he put Rebecca's hand to his face

"Professor, your needed right away" said Essie

"I'm not going anywhere"

"John. Please"

"Get someone else, I'm not the only neurosurgeon in this hospital" snapped John "I have other priorities"

Essie left John alone with Rebecca looking at the pair until Ric came to stand beside her

"They look close" said Ric referring to the pair

"He really does love her" said Essie, both of them unaware of Henrik Hanssen walking along

"He never really has stopped" said Henrik as he stood beside his two colleagues "John Gaskell has been an odd one, ever since university before we meet Roxanna but over the years built a wall so he could keep his work and heart separate until Rebecca MacMillan broke down that wall"

"Poor John" said Essie

"Indeed but me and Roxanna have wondered over the years what lies in John Gaskell's heart"

"Rebecca" said Essie

"Correct, but I found out when Amy was born"

"Amy, as in Rebecca's daughter" said Essie

"A child born as a reflection on two peoples love"

"Amy is John's daughter" said Essie

"Amy Roxy Gaskell" said Henrik

"Does he know" said Ric

"No, and it will stay that way until Rebecca wakes up" said Henrik


	9. the fall of John Gaskell

The fall of John Gaskell

Jac walked into Rebecca's room when she spotted John

"John, go home or even go see Henrik, you've got the big medical conference tommorow so you need your rest"

"I need to be here when she wakes up"

"She's still got a few hours left, go see Henrik he's in ITU with Roxanna, I will message you if anything changes" said Jac as John left Rebecca's room

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxanna MacMillan's room

Essie was just staring at Henrik throw the viewing glass when John walked in and stood beside her

"I've never seen him like this, even since Frederick he was... How much can one man expected to take"

"He can't imagine life without her" said John

"I'm sorry John, em you okay to be here I could get Serena"

"No no, I'm his oldest friend he needs me" said John walking into Roxanna's room "Henrik, come with me"

"Where are we going" said Henrik

"Home" said John

Xxxxxxx

Both men got dressed to go home when they bumped into Serena in the car park

"Henrik, John. I'm so sorry, I've just heard the new, I don't know what to say" said Serena

"There is nothing to say" said Henrik

"Both Roxanna and Rebecca are going to be okay"

"Hopefully" said John

As John and Henrik walked to their cars

Xxxxxx

The next day

Both Henrik and John had arrived at the same time after the NHS Medical Conference after parking their cars they decide to see Roxanna and Rebecca

John was already in the elevator when Henrik put out his hand to stop the doors from closing

"You spoke very well at the conference" said Henrik trying to make small talk

"It was my intention"

"You captured the essences of the man behind the surgical mask"

"Thank you" said John

"Its going to be a long drawn process" said Henrik as he held a photo of Roxanna and Rebecca "I'm going to put this beside her bed, let her know that her loved ones still care for her, also as a birthday present since it is her birthday also we all graduated university today"

Johns pager went off

"I'm wanted Darwin" said John

"Me too it seems" said Henrik "seems appropriate use working together today of all days"

"I won't have it any other way" said John

Both men entered Darwin theatre in the surgical wear thy where greeted by Jac Naylor

"Gentlemen" said Jac

"What do we have" said John

"Builder had a fight with a bunch of construction rodes, came apart in seconds he has a punched lung, abdominal trauma with a rode going through his eye socket" said Jac

"Is the eye recoverable" said Henrik

"Not a chance" said Jac

"We've got to deliver that rod" said John

"The primary concern is a tear, then the lungs, skull and the abdomen"

"Risk of major bleeding of the vessels of the skull" said John

"If we don't fix the tear then he won't make thought the antiseptic" said Jac

"John and I are fully focused and ready to follow your lead" said Henrik

"Your show Ms Naylor" said John

"Good, let's get him on bypass" said Jac

A few hours passes when a nurse steps into the theatre

"Ms Naylor, Rebecca MacMillan is finally awake" said the nurse

"That's my part done" said Jac

"Your not sticking around" said John

"I have a patient to attend to" said Jac

"Well the state he is in, its a matter of time something is going to go wrong" said John

"That's not a positive outlook, John"

"I've left the chest open" said Jac

"I'm sure our joint talents will see him through"

"If not, I'm sure Dr McKendrick will come to the rescue"

"No problem" said Nicky

"He's all yours professor" said Henrik

As John began his work

"The fact that the rod has went through its safe for removal" said Henrik

"Obviously" said John

"It seems your fears about the base of the skull are unfounded" said Henrik

"I remember the Julie Bloom case" said Nicky

"I don't recall you assisting Dr McKendrick" said Henrik

"Oh no its just everybody was talking about it " said Nicky as spoke to Henrik then turned to John "I heard you done amazing job in theatre"

"Well the success what highly due to Ms MacMillan"

"Wasn't her son one of your trial pa..." Said Nicky as John cut her off

"Can we please cut the chat your making this impossible"

"Sorry" said Nicky before the patients heart monitor goes off

"Suction, please" said John as the patient started to bleed massively

"Shall I pack the hole" said Nicky

"I need to find the source of the bleed first" said John

"He's losing too much blood" said Nicky

"That's been the problem all along" said John

"Open the neck and clamp it" said Henrik

"I don't need your advice" shouted John

"You need to clamp the artery" said Henrik

"Scaple" said John.

John frozen with the knife in his hand as held the knife the same way that Rebecca held the knife at his throat

"Can you see the bleed" said Henrik

"I've got it" said John

After 10 minutes

"I'm finished" said John

"No need to close up now, plastics can take over when I'm done" said Henrik

"Right" said John

"You sound tired" said Henrik

"Do I" said John

"Its been a difficult few days already" said Henrik

"I suppose so" said John

"Me and Dr McKendrick can take over, if the rest of your list is clear then you can take a break or go see how Rebecca is" said Henrik

"You haven't taken a break" said John

"Well my part is just beginning" said Henrik " you've had a few close calls already"

"What" said John "I appreciate your concern, Henrik but I would rather finish it off"

"As you wish" said Henrik

Henrik took over from John

"I thought perhaps we could have dinner tonight" said Henrik

"Really" said John

"Raise a toast to Roxanna since shes another year older, I'm thinking of asking Jac if Rebecca is well enough to get out of the hospital for a few hours to reflect on post glories" said Henrik

"So that's what is left of her now" said John

"And perhaps find the best way to honour their mother's memory"

"You mean a bench or a plaque" said John

"I was thinking through our work, mine, yours, Roxanna's and Rebecca's"

"Our work" said John

"Yes" said Henrik

"There is no our work" said John

The patients began to bleed again

"Ah its expanding" said Henrik

"That's a serious amount of blood in there"

"Pulling away as we constantly plug holes" said John

"Suction and keep level heads please" said Henrik as he looked at John

"I told you it was a waste of time" said John

"I need you pack" said Henrik

"What's the point" said John

"Right, Dr McKendrick pack please"

"Stop it , you've no chance"

"John, please" shouted Henrik as Nicky looked at both Henrik and John unsure who to follow

"Nicky, do it" said Jac

"Its still not clotting" said Henrik

"Too many transfusions" said Jac

"I've managed to locate the problem a reptured vena cavra" said Henrik

"How bad"

"Tricky, but I'll manage to repair it" said Henrik "how is Rebecca"

"Bp a little high, test came back with nothing, she'll have to say in for more test because we found something else" said Jac

As John slammed his fists against the table

"How are we doing" said Jac

"Struggling to find enough tissue to hold the suture" said Henrik

"So what's plan B" said Jac

"I thought we are on plan z already" said John as he walked to the table

"Well this is our last chance" said Henrik when John reached the table trying to grap the knife from Henrik

"Give it up" said John

"What the hell are you doing" said Henrik as his voice started to go loud

"This man will soon arrest and die soon" said John as he tightened his grip on Henrik

"Let him go off him" said Jac to John

"He needs to know when to stop" said John

"I will stop when all hope is lost" said Henrik

"We should allow him some dignity" said John

"We're trying to save his life not put him out of his misery" said Henrik

"Its too late" said John

"Do you think Rebecca would agree with you about this" said Henrik

"She's not here and your not her" said John

"Final warning John let go and leave, now" said Jac

John left the theatre

Once theatre was over

"Jac, I was wondering if Rebecca would be able to get a few hours away from the hospital as I was going to take her out of Roxanna's birthday" said Henrik

"I would need to check on how she is when I get back, but Henrik its only for a few hours I want her back before Frieda starts her shift at midnight

" thank you" said Henrik

"Also Henrik find out what happened in their today" said Jac

Henrik went straight to see Rebecca who was sitting up in her bed

"Hey, you where have you been" said Rebecca

"Theatre" said Henrik

"Oh I forgot your the famous Henrik Hanssen" said Rebecca

"Yes well, I was wondering if you would like to leave the hospital for a few hours to have dinner"

"Oh my gosh is this you asking me on a date" said Rebecca

"No" said Henrik as he turned red

"Henrik, I would love too but unfortunately I will have to decline your offer today is Roxanna's birthday also all of us graduating as surgeons but I don't fell like celebrating without Roxanna, I'm sorry Henrik, I really am another time perhaps" said Rebecca

"Of course"

Xxxxxxxx

Henrik went outside and found John frozen to the spot

"John" said Henrik

"Is he dead yet"

"No"

"I find that hard to believe"

"Well we reprepared the vena cavra and he is currently in ITU" said Henrik

"Well done"

"The bowel will need operating in the coming days"

"And they call me the mirical man"

"I'm a man of science not miricals" said Henrik as he asked the question he was dying to ask his friend "what happened in their"

John turned his head to the side unable to look Henrik in the eye

"I thought it was all over" said John

"But I was surprised that you would respond to a crisis like that" said Henrik

"I'm sorry" said John

"Is there anything I can do" said Henrik

"Can you bring her back"

Henrik knew who he was talking about he was asking if he could bring back Rebecca's love for him

"I wish i could" said Henrik as he knew John still had strong fellinns for Rebecca MacMillan

"You can't replace her, no one can" said John

"No one is trying to replace her John, I do understand that" said Henrik

"You don't understand, you can't" said John

Henrik hugged his friend as he cried into his suit

"I want her back Henrik, I need her, I love her too much, it hurts" said John

"I know, that's what I fell for Roxanna" said Henrik

"Why does it hurt" said John

"Because a broken heart hurts when one is in love" said Henrik

"I must get going" said John

"Of course"

Xxxxxxx

Once it got dark outside Rebecca decided to make her escape she needed out the hospital and fast

She went down the back stairs of Darwin that led her to the hospital pray room a place which she came by often since Roxanna became ill she stopped in her tracks when she hears some cry

"At least I'm not the only one that comes down here" said Rebecca

"I don't come here often" said Dr Duvale

"So you want to talk about it why your down here, it does help" said Rebecca

"My brother Noah he died today is his anniversary what about you"

"Roxanna" said Rebecca

"Nobody understands"

"Do you let people in"

"No"

"Well let them in even though its hard and two don't spend any moments without your loved ones that are alive because you don't know who long you've got" said Rebecca walking away

Xxxxx

Wet lab

Knock at the door

"Yeah" said John

"I've been looking for you" said Henrik

"Well I've been here" said John

"I've booked a table at Brassiere Monroe, its a favourite of Roxanna's and Rebecca's"

"Actually Henrik, I'm going to take a rain check" said John who was still glued to the microscope

"Oh" said Henrik

"Apologies" said John

"What's the problem" said Henrik

"Well, I need to get on" said John

"I thought you wouldn't be in the frame of mind for research"

"Me neither but the moment has taken me" said John

"I was thinking that descent bottle of prosseco would do some good"

"Some other time" said John

"Right" said Henrik as he turned and walked out of the wet lab and went straight to his car until he heard someone shout his name

"Henrik, wait" said Rebecca as she reached Henrik's black Volvo

"Rebecca what the hell are you doing" said Henrik

"Is the offer if dinner still stand" said Rebecca

"Of course" said Henrik

"Where are we going"

"Brassiere Monroe" said Henrik

"Good"

"Well Rebecca you chariot awaits"

"Does this mean your paying" said Rebecca

"Yes it does " said Henrik

As Rebecca opened the passenger door and Henrik slid into the drivers seat.

They pair was watched by John Gaskell who was standing at the entrance of the hospital as Henrik's car drove away.


	10. dinner with Henrik

Henrik drove up to the entrance of Brassiere Monroe

"Roxanna would have love this coming here for her birthday" said Rebecca

"Maybe next year" said Henrik

The two entered the restraunt

"Table for Mr Hanssen" said Henrik

"This way Sir" said the waiter

"Henrik this is set for four people"

"Yes I booked it a month ago, when you just arrived for me, you, Roxanna and John"

"Oh Henrik" said Rebecca as she rubbed his arm

"Order what ever you would like" said Henrik

"Don't worry I tend to, hospital food is rotten" said Rebecca as she looked at the menu

"So any ideas"

"Between the chicken and the steak"

"Well I'm going for the chicken"

"Looks like a steak for me followed by the chocolate surprise"

"Ready to order" said the waiter

"Can I have one Chicken Fajitas and can I get a medium rare steak and a chocolate surprise with extra gummi bears" said Henrik

"Of course Sir" said the waiter

"Thank you" said Rebecca

"So how are you feeling" said Henrik

"Sore, when I turn sometimes" said Rebecca "what about you"

"Slowly but steady, Amy's missing you like mad"

"I'm missing her too, how is she"

"She's fine, Jac is taking care of her tonight" said Henrik " she and Emma made you this"

Henrik handed her a card which read 'Get well soon Mummy' in her daughter's handwriting below was a picture of what looked like her lying in a hospital bed and beside her was a small figure that looked similar to Jac

"No guess who drawed Jac Naylor" said Rebecca this made Henrik laugh

"Rebecca I must ask you something" said Henrik

"Sure" said Rebecca

"Did Roxanna have a son" said Henrik

"How did you know" said Rebecca

"Something that Dr McKendrick said in theatre, about Roxanna having a son and him being John's first trail patient"

"Yes, Roxanna has a son Luke but John wasn't his doctor, my dad was"

"Why didn't she tell me"

"Henrik, Luke is dead"

"What"

"Luke, is Roxanna's and David son ten years ago Luke was injured in a RTC which left him paralysed from the neck down over the years Luke started to be able to walk on his own but always need help, Roxanna and David was desperate for a cure. My dad was working on the same trial that John is working on now years ago and promised Rox that this surgery could save him, my dad killed Luke and my mum because he used them as Guinea pigs because once you save one you can't stop"

"Johns using your dads trail"

"Yes, more like adapting the trial"

"So where is your dad"

"Prison for medical manslaughter, he serving life"

"That's why Roxanna bought you back"

"Yes, Roxanna knew I am the only one that can save him from himself"

"So what do we do"

"Stop him, Henrik there is something else"

"The night I got injured I held the knife to John Gaskell's throat, my dad gave my mum looked in syndrome just like John Gaskell gave Roxanna locked in syndrome"

"How do you know" said Henrik angrily

"He told me" said Rebecca

"I'm going to kill him" said Henrik

"Henrik, that's not the answer, we need him to save Roxanna first"

"So I meant to sit here and pretend everything is fine" said Henrik

"Yes, he can't know that you know the truth, Henrik please keep this between us" said Rebecca " I promise soon this will be all over and we move on"

"Okay, only for Roxanna" said Henrik

"Thanks again Henrik" said Rebecca as the waiter delivered their food

"I have to ask you something" said Henrik

"Sure" said Rebecca

"Do you still have feelings for John" said Henrik

"Henrik, its difficult" said Rebecca

"Its a simple yes or on Rebecca" said Henrik

"I don't know"

"You don't know Rebecca tell me why"

"Because Rox, the trial" said Rebecca

"You know that's not what I'm asking"

"What that everytime I see him I fell like a giggling schoolgirl, or that every time he uses his brain to discribe something medical it like university all over again or the fact that if I stand a few inches away from him I lean forward" said Rebecca

"You and I both know the answer"

"Yes, Henrik I do I love the man that John has grown up to be he's still the same young man i fell in love with but its so hard that Amy hasn't spend any time with him, that years ago I refused his proposal that I want him, me and Amy to be a proper family and that fact he's hurt Roxanna" said Rebecca as she started to cry

Henrik pulled her in for a hug

"He fells the same way, he loves you as well" said Henrik "we must get you back to Holby or Jac will go mental"

"Sure let's go" said Rebecca

The drive back to the hospital was silent as Rebecca had fallen asleep, after arriving at the hospital Henrik carried asleeping Rebecca bridal style

"Mr Hanssen, I was two minutes away from calling Ms Naylor" said Freida

As Henrik placed Rebecca back on to her hospital bed

"What did Ms Naylor find when she done the tests" said Henrik

"I would rather have Jac explain" said Freida

"Please, tell me"

"She has a number of old surgical scares as like she was used like a Guinea pig for an experiment" said Frieda


	11. new promotion

Rebecca woke up in Darwin the next morning instead of Henrik's car. She a slowly turned around as her stitches still tugged at her skin only to catch the sight of her daughter approaching

"Mummy, you've been asleep for a long time, till Uncle Henry kissed your head"

"Oh did he really" said Rebecca as Amy snuggled closer to her mother

"Yeah, mummy are you sleeping beauty" said Amy

"Of course not"

"Well you can be Anna" said Amy

"What are you talking about"

"Well Emma told me that people call her mummy the ice queen like Elsa"

"I'll be anything you want me to be" said Rebecca as she smelled her daughters hair

"Oh look who's awake" said Jac

"And I thought Jac Naylor was a myth" said Rebecca as she spotted a smaller child "and you must be Emma, Amy has told me all about you"

"Me and Amy are best friends" said Emma

"Emma, Amy why don't you both go annoy Fletch for a while" said Jac

"Yeah" said both girls as the ran to find Fletch

"He's going to kill you" said Rebecca "and they aren't allowed to run about the ward"

"Who cares anyway its my ward" said Jac as they both started to laugh

"Thanks again for looking after her" said Rebecca

"She's been brilliant defiantly brought Emma out of her shell" said Jac

"Henrik keeps telling me that Emma is the only person who she talks about all the time" said Rebecca

"Did you both lose something or someone" said Fletch

"Don't know what your talking about"

"I think you do, because I got conned out of buying two little girls sweets" said Fletch

"Amy's my best friend" said Emma walking beside Amy who was licking a lollipop

"Fletch this is Dr Rebecca MacMillan, and this is her daughter Amy"

"Well its a pleasure to meet you both"

"Mummy can me and Emma go to the park" said Amy

"Its up to Jac" said Rebecca

"Of course you both can" said Jac as she put on her coat then looking at Rebecca "well you coming or what" as Rebecca put on a zipper

Xxxxxx

Once Amy and Emma reached the park they went straight to the swings leaving Jac and Rebecca on the bench

"Thanks for getting me out of there" said Rebecca

"No problems, I know how it fells to be a patient in there"

"Well this does allow me some time to spend with Amy" said Rebecca looking down to the ground

"I would come here often with Emma when I was recovering, I even made Gaskell come along" said Jac

"I guess he hated that"

"The waiting around yes but I refused to back in early because I was aloud one hour"

"How's work"

"Good fairly but I do need to ask you something Rebecca"

"Sure what"

"When we where operating on you we found various surgical scar on close to your heart but these are like you where used as a lab rat" said Jac

"I was used as lab rat, my father Harry MacMillan done them all to me, he used to be a medical researcher so when the hospital he worked in took cuts his budget got hit hard and trail patients was like once in a blue moon so he used me as his personal lab rat" said Rebecca

"Where was Roxanna at this point"

"Roxanna started university at this point so over the years she was gone it got worse" said Rebecca "when I went to university it stopped, he started on mum, then went to Roxanna's son"

"What happened"

"They all died and I live to tell the tale, doctors told me that I wouldn't be able to conceive naturally because of what he done but when I realised I was pregnant with Amy, it was like a mirical, Amy she's my mirical" said Rebecca

"What happened to your dad"

"Life in prison"

"Where he belongs"

"Yeah" said Rebecca as she watched Amy and Emma laugh

"She's loving Amy's company" said Jac

"Yeah she is, its such a shame I can't last for long"

"What do you mean"

"Well when Roxanna is fully recovered, where heading back, it was only meant to be a short visit"

"Why don't you stay"

"I wish I could"

"What's stopping you"

"Work for a start, I have a home and Amy will be starting nursery soon"

"Apply for a job here"

"Jac, I can't go up to Abigail and ask for a job"

"If you applied for Senior Medical Researcher"

"What Senior Medical Researcher"

"The post I need filled in quickly"

"So what's the job description"

"You would work along aside me on Darwin and you would also get first hands on new trials and drugs so any new trials that happen to prop up it has to go through you"

"I'm not a CT surgeon"

"You basically cover all medical research taking place at Holby including John Gaskell's trail"

"Is not John Gaskell's job"

"Yes and no I would need you on Darwin I need someone like you"

"You haven't seen my CV"

"Don't need to you come highly recommended by Elliott Hope"

"Of course Elliott"

"So will you take it" said Jac

"Let me think about it" said Rebecca

"I need an answer by the end of the week" said Jac

"Trust me, you will


	12. Roxanna's message

Roxanna's Message

John was in the wet lab looking at samples through his microscope when he got the fright of his life when he seen flashes of Roxanna in the centre of the sample he still felt guilty of what he did making her have locked in syndrome, it also didn't help having Rebecca back in his life as the two was on his conscience.

After changing the sample he received another flash but instead of Roxanna he seen himself killing Rebecca after trashing up his lab he went looking for Henrik

Henrik was at the top of the stairs staring down at Rebecca outside playing with Amy when he was approached by John

"John what can I do for you" said Henrik not taking his eye of the pair outside

John stood beside Henrik not taking his eye of his daughter and the women he loved

"I'm at a lost, Henrik I came here, you brought me here to complete a great project achieve great things together now I fell vulnerable, like I'm losing direction but I will continue, I have to make sense of it all including Roxanna's illness to find some meaning in it, I don't think I can do this without you belief and without your support" said John

John walked down a few stairs, Henrik's own mind was at a lost with finding out what Harry had done to Rebecca, the trail and that John was responsible for Roxanna having Locked in Syndrome

"I have doubts" said Henrik

"About what" said John

"Everything"

"Well you must do what you have to make sense of it all" said John leaving Henrik on the stairs

Henrik decided to investigate further into John's project for himself as both Roxanna and Rebecca had warned him of what John is cable of. After finding Roxanna's private files on the trail Henrik decided to look at four folders in particular Mara, Josh, Laszlo and Jac as he separated each case into piles of successful and unsuccessful

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HOSPITAL ENTRANCE

John had to take a few minutes of fresh air Henrik was close to finding out the truth about the trail and what he did to Roxanna

A few minutes passed when a prison van arrived stopping right in front of John. As two security guards came out of the van they opened the door to reveal Harry MacMillan

"Harry" said John shocked

"John Gaskell, how's things" said Harry

"Your my next patient" said John

"Oh lucky me, I get the best surgeon in the country, how the NHS is falling" said Harry

"Actually nobody was whiling to take your case" said John

"Now its like student becomes the master" said Harry

"Take him up to Keller I will get you up there"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KELLER WARD

"Harry MacMillan, 56 former university lecture and professor of medical science, he recently had a CT scan after experiencing loss of smell and the CT scan shows what appears to be a brain tumour" said Essie as three security guards wheeled Harry MacMillan into the private room in Keller

Harry gave Essie a wink when he spotted her which made chills go up her spine

"Is this the same Harry as in Rebecca and Roxanna's father" said Sacha

"I don't know" said Essie

"So why is he in chains"

"Because 7 years ago her murdered his wife and three children, he's been in high security at Holby Psychiatric Hospital ever since" said Essie

"Why the hell is he here in the same hospital as Roxanna and Rebecca" said Sacha

"Because he is sick, Mr Levy" said John

"Yes apparently so what about Roxanna or Rebecca"

"Mr MacMillan is a patient and needs my help and he will receive it" said John as he walked off

"I need to tell Henrik" said Sacha

"I'm sure he already knows" said Essie

"You don't get it, Harry MacMillan tortured Rebecca for years when Roxanna went to university she's lucky she never died, when Ric operated on her he found surgical scars like she was used as a guinea pig"

"That's why you need to tell Henrik"

"Yes, because if Rebecca finds out he's here then I don't want to think what she might do never mind John Gaskell being his surgeon" said Sacha

"But John has felling's for her" said Essie "Sacha you need to worn Henrik and Rebecca. I need to go"

Essie walked in to find John checking Harry

"So I have you" said Harry

H"I was the only one whiling to treat you, So when did you lose you sense if smell" said John

"9 months ago"

"Its taking this long to diagnose"

"Well that's understandable since I was in seclusion"

"Your where denied a GP" said Essie

"Not really" said Harry

"Oh" said Essie

"I was in seclusion for attacking the GP"

"Why" said Essie

"You see I have these impulses, they've changed my medication so I don't get these impulses much anymore" said Harry

"Well the brain tumour doesn't appear on the optic nerve but its growing so we should take it out today we'll do a CT, MRI and book a theatre slot for this afternoon" said John

"I see things you know visions, I see them" said Harry

"Who" said John

"My wife Julie and the three instant kids I killed, and my two daughters Roxanna and Rebecca my family" said Harry

"You mean your victims" said Essie

"I suppose there are" said Harry with no remorse

"When you say you see them" said John

"Not all the time, they visit the dead ones I mean" said Harry

As harry stared at a empty spot in the middle of the room

"You see them now" said John

"Yeah Julie and those three kids" said Harry

"Have you always seen them since" said Essie

"Since I went to prison, no they first started visiting about 9 months ago" said Harry

"When you lost your sense of smell" said John

"I assume it was the tumour" said Harry

"The visions are unlikely to be caused by the tumour" said John

"So its just convenient that they appear at the same time" said Harry

"No they are not"

"So what is causing them"

"Your conscience" said Essie

"Have I had the tumour for a long time" said Harry

"Yes"

"Years"

"Probably" said John

"7 years" said Harry

"Possible" said John

"Is there anyway to be sure" said Harry

"Not without more investigation" said John

"Interesting, so you need to go and investigate then"

"Is there any else we can do" said John

"One you could do for me John let me see my little Becky, I know you have her number"

"If I did, I wouldn't let her near you" whispered John to Harry

Essie and John walk out of Harry's room

"You know why he is so interested when the tumour formed don't you" said Essie

"Natural instant but he has a right to know even whatever his motives are, I'll be in the lab let me know when the scans arrive" said John as he looked at Henrik and Sacha comforting Rebecca before she ran off

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henrik's office

"Come in" said Henrik when a knock came to his door to reveal Sacha "Mr Levy please take a seat

" Henrik I need to tell you something" said Sacha

"If its about John or the trail, I'm doing my own investigation" said Henrik as he looked down at the files

"Its about Roxanna and Rebecca"

"Go on" said Henrik

"Harry MacMillan has been admitted to Keller with expected brain tumour"

"Their father" said Henrik

"After what you told me last night I just had to tell you"

"Does Rebecca know" said Henrik

"Know what" said Rebecca as both me turned around

"That I am doing my own investigation on the trial" said Henrik

"Don't lie to me Henrik, I'm not a child"

"Your father was admitted this morning"

"What" said Rebecca as she rubbed her scar

"Expected brain tumour" said Sacha

"Where is he so I can kill him myself" said Rebecca

"Rebecca" said Henrik

"Don't Rebecca me Henrik he's on this ward, he cant go near my daughter" said Rebecca as she walked out

"He's has security around him 24/7" said Sacha

"What where you coming to tell me" said Henrik

"Nothing" said Rebecca

"Now I know your lying" said Henrik

"Jac offered me the Senior Medical Researcher in Darwin"

"Really" said Sacha

"Well they have the best candidate for the job" said Henrik

Rebecca started crying then ran off

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holby City Hospital Corridor

Rebecca was crying on the top of the stairs that led to the ground floor café

"I thought I might find you here" said John

"Its quite" said Rebecca as John sat beside her as she lay her head in his shoulder

"So are you going to tell me what's the matter" said John

"My dad is in Keller" said Rebecca

"Yes I know" said John

"My scars are hurting like hell again" said Rebecca

"Come down to the lab" said John as he lead Rebecca hand in hand to the wet lab "Excuse the mess"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wet Lab

When John opened the door Rebecca seen smashed glass containers on the floor she carried onto the side room

"You don't have to" said Rebecca

"Its the least I can do now let me have a look" said John

John took a close look at her current scar then looked up to see ten other scars

"They look all fine" said John

"Well they all hurt like hell" said Rebecca

"So what is really going on" said John

"Jac offered me Senior Medical Researcher" said Rebecca

"You should take it" said John

"There's a lot to think about" said Rebecca

"Like what" said John

"Like my job back in Hungary, trying to get a flat here then there's"

"There's what" said John as he was hovering over her

"You, working close to you knowing about what you done to Roxanna, the trial also" said Rebecca

"How you fell about me" said John as he was a few inches from Rebecca's lips

"Yes, but I hear the felling is mutual"

"Good old Henrik" said John

"So I'm asking Professor Gaskell what do you suggest I do" said Rebecca

They where standing eye to eye

"Take it, its what you want" said John as Rebecca closed the distance

"Its what we want" said Rebecca before they locked lips for the first time since Roxanna and David's wedding. Both Rebecca and John poured everything into this one kiss, the kiss lasted a few minutes when they both broke apart from some air.

"We can't do this" said Rebecca as John rested his forehead on hers

"Then why did we just do it" said John

Rebecca couldn't answer as Johns pager when off

"I'm needed in Keller" said John as he left the lab

Rebecca was left standing there she was such an idiot for kissing John as she stumbled a little she decided to take a seat spotting Roxanna's old puzzle box. Rebecca couldn't pin point where her sister's love for puzzles started. Roxanna must have sent John the puzzle box just like she sent the letter to Rebecca.

After placing the puzzle box on the table and standing up to leave something hit the floor. It was John's passport with a print out of flight details to Lisbon.

"He's going to run" whispered Rebecca

After leaving the lab in a hurry knowing that she had to follow him to Lisbon to finally get her questions answered arriving on Darwin realising she needed to pack.

"Rebecca, where the hell have you been" said Jac

"It doesn't matter, where I was" said Rebecca

"Yes, it does you my patient, you can't just wonder about the hospital" said Jac

"I can do whatever I like" said Rebecca as she grapped her bag

"You can't leave, after massive surgery"

"Well I'm discharging myself"

"On your head be it" said Jac

Rebecca realised that she was not able to fly while she had her stitches in

"Jac, I need you to clear me to fly"

"No chance in hell" said Jac

"Jac, Please"

"100% no" said Jac as she walked away

"What is wrong" said Henrik

"Nothing" said Rebecca

"I could ask Ms Naylor" said Henrik as he turned to walk out the door.

"Henrik wait" shouted Rebecca

"I'm listening" said Henrik

"Its just Amy has a field trip with day care" said Rebecca " I needed Jac to fill in the permission slip since Amy is staying with her because I'm in here"

"I can fill it for you" said Henrik

"I'll bring it by you office later"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henrik's office

"Come in" said Henrik and seen Rebecca "Ah Rebecca"

"Here's Amy's permission slip"

"Ah" said Henrik as Rebecca passed over the slip as Henrik signed the paper

"Amy's going to be so happy" said Rebecca

"Not a problem at least I can help"

Rebecca walked out of Henrik's office and removed the paper underneath.

Rebecca MacMillan

I Henrik Hanssen, give permission to allow the patient named above the right to fly .

The letter was signed by Henrik Hanssen

"Henrik I owe you one" whispered Rebecca as she left the hospital to pack

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henrik was left in his office when he heard another knock at the door

"Come in" said Henrik "ah Nurse Di Lucca please take a seat"

"thanks" said Essie

"Now I just want to ask a few questions"

"okay" said Essie

"two months ago, Roxanna came to me with doubts about Professor Gaskell's trial, she felt that we had a duty to protect the hospital and indeed John himself, in the event I was convinced that her doubts were misplaced and that John ever prone to risk taking had never acted unethically but now Roxanna is in ITU also Rebecca raising these same concerns has professor Gaskell given you however small to consider this trial unethical" said Henrik

Essie could only nod

"Once" Essie replied

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John Gaskell arrived in Keller after his kiss with Rebecca, he was shocked to see Essie walking out of Henrik's office

"Mr MacMillan, MRI" said Sacha

"I asked Nurse Di Lucca" said John

"Yeah she was called away" said Sacha

"you where talking to Mr Hanssen earlier" John asked

"Yes, if your curious he was asking about you as it happens about my impressions of you and the trial"

"what did you tell him" said John curiously

"I told that my instants have always have been never to trust you as long as I can throw you, your trial is less about what should be done more that can be done" said Sacha

"there is a candice assessment" said John

"Its an honest one and also I told Hansen that you saved three of my best friends lives and that you have Essie's absolute trust, so you can't be all that bad anyway here is your mass murderer's MRI"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wet Lab

After his talk with Sacha, John decided to go down to the wet lab and tackle Roxanna's puzzle box

"Theatre for Mr MacMillan is scheduled for 2.30" said Essie

"There's a key" said John

"Sorry" said Essie

"Roxanna sent a puzzle box it has a locking mechanism so no key, there's no key in the envelope, no key in the box, why would someone do that why send a puzzle box with no key" said John

"Why don't you ask Mr Hanssen" Asked Essie "well the box was meant for him"

"you spoke to Mr Hanssen earlier didn't you" said John

"yeah" said Essie

"about what " said John

"I prefer not to say"

"why"

"because it was a private conversation"

"right"

"why don't you talk to him" said Essie

"about what" said John

"about what's troubling you" said Essie

"I can't" said John shocking Essie

"Why not"

"I've lost his trust" said John as he returned to Roxanna's puzzle box"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Side Room in Keller

"Are you okay" said Harry

"Pardon" said John

"I asked if your okay you seem distracted " said Harry

Harry was right John was distracted after sharing a kiss with Rebecca raised questions he needed answers did she fell the same way, was there any hope for them. John just blamed the work

"I'm just very busy, just need to finish projects which I need to complete " said John

"What stopping you" said Harry which made John think for a second "fear of failure, fear of being exposed, with how many things were on the brink of being equated, if cowardness or carelessness did not sustain our enquiries, Mary Shelly, Frankenstein

"I don't get it" said John

"Remember John I taught English Ligature I was a student of Shakespeare and of course a lover of Shelly, I spent 20 years writing my masterpiece, my addition to great English Ligature"

"And" said John

"Worthless, unfinished, I'm well equated of failure John, and it consequence's" said Harry " Just look at Becks refusing to Visit me"

"You seen them again" said John

"Did you get a closer look at my tumour" said Harry

"Yip" said John

"And" said Harry

"I guess it formed between 6 and 8 years ago" said John

"Which is it 6 or 8" said Harry

"I can't be certain"

"You need to be certain, I need to know" shouted Harry angry as the three security guards came to restrain him before he attacked John

"I'm all right, we are alright aren't we" said John towards Harry "it might be a possibility to get a more actuate age of the tumour when we see it" said John

"When your in my head, my brain" said Harry

"beware for I'm fearless and therefore powerful your not the only one with a love of Shelly, Harry" said John before he left to find the key to Roxanna's puzzle box in her office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebecca arrived back at the hospital when she seen John walk out of the side room in Keller. Rebecca hid behind the door that separated the room and the elevator.

Once John was on Keller she walked into her fathers room

"I need to check his bp for Professor Gaskell" said Rebecca to the security guard

"On you go" said the security guard

Rebecca walked into the room

"Hello Harry" said Rebecca as Harry began to wake up

"Oh my Darling Becks" said Harry as he turned to the security guards "leave us, She'll be alright"

"You haven't got a right to call me that" said Rebecca

"Your still my daughter and I'm still your father"

"My father died 7 years ago, your just a shell of that man"

"So how is life"

"I'm free, have friends, a job"

"So no kids" said Harry

"Yeah, one child my little girl"

"What's her name"

"Amy"

"After your favourite doll"

"Yeah" said Amy

"I would like to meet her"

"Never, as I said Harry MacMillan died 7 years ago" whispered Rebecca

Harry went really angry that Rebecca jumped back a little

"You can never hurt me anymore, you'll die in a cage like an animal" said Rebecca

Rebecca walked away from Harry

"Professor Gaskell, will be in shortly" said Rebecca to the guard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxanna's Office

John was going through the drawers in Roxanna's office when Henrik entered

"I have the very same thought, I forgot the police took some of her belongings in the aftermath of the accident, what ever your looking for you won't find it" said Henrik

"What are looking for" said John to Henrik

"Answers, sit down John please I think it time we talked" said Henrik

John now panicked did Henrik figure it out what he did to Roxanna, about the trial and the kiss he shared with Rebecca

"You've been talking to staff about me, about the trial" said John as he refused to look at his friend

"As you know I would" said Henrik

"Has it ease your doubt's"

"Not entirely no" said Henrik true fully

"What would" said John

"I don't know, so I have decided to ask you straight out the most important question of my doubt" said Henrik

"Which are" said John

"Do you really know what your doing, are you who you say you are" said Henrik

"Are you doubting my work or my character" said John

"Well you and I both know John with you one can hardly tell" said Henrik raising his voice a little

"We have a considerable amount of successes " said John

"And notable failures, Roxanna had doubts I have been questing myself why would Roxanna consult Rebecca, John"

"She lost faith" said John

"What in the trail" asked Henrik

"In me, that's why Rebecca is here" said John

"It must have hurt" said Henrik

"More than enough" said John

"Look John, Rebecca loves you to the end but she was convinced that you went astray and your work was fundamentally floored, why" said Henrik "Because it was t Roxanna"

"Henrik, Roxanna wasn't herself, she was unhinged " said John

"No you've suggested that before"

"Your not convinced"

"Roxanna was always passionate maybe a little more passionate than Rebecca, that's a very far crime from unhinged" said Henrik

"Not like that, not like she was when she stepped in front of the car" said John

"Why, where you with her before the accident" said Henrik

"Yeah, we had an argument she was angry" said John

"About the trial " said Henrik

"No, about you my friend she was angry at you" said John

"With me why" said Henrik as his heart broke

"She came to you for support against me, you failed her, she was frustrated that you rushed her the same way as you rushed her in the lead up to" said John

"In the lead up to what" said Henrik

"What happened with Frederick" said John as this broke Henrik's heart even more "She wasn't herself, now if you don't mind I have to prepare for theatre, I'm sorry I had to tell you that"

John left the room leaving Henrik alone to cry in Roxanna's office, when a knock came to the door

"Come back later" said Henrik make sure how he felt was never projected

"I don't care" said Rebecca as she entered and seen the state of Henrik "Henrik what's wrong" said Rebecca as she pulled a chair over next to him "Tell me please"

"I pushed her, Roxanna" said Henrik before he let more years fall free

"Henrik Hanssen, you didn't cause this, Roxanna's accident wasn't your fault"

"But I pushed her to hard before and after Frederick"

"We all push people away when we are grieving including loved ones but the keep coming back" said Rebecca

"Its not good enough" said Henrik

"Who was it that came round to your house every night after what Frederick did, who helped you seek help, who brought the famous Mr Hanssen back to Holby City Hospital"

"Roxanna" said Henrik

"Exactly, Roxanna would she do all these things of you pushed her to hard and away" said Rebecca raising an eyebrow

"No" said Henrik

"Exactly that's what you do when your in love with someone" said Rebecca

"Shes doesn't know how I fell" said Henrik

"Shes known for years Henrik, and even after David she still loves you even now"

"Thanks Rebecca" said Henrik

Rebecca pulled him for a hug

"Dont let John Gaskell mess with your head and tell you Roxanna hates you when she loves ever since university, trust me I'm her sister she tells me these things" said Rebecca "Now are you coming for a coffee, my treat"

"Sure, my next meeting isn't until 3 anyway" said Henrik

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keller's theatre

John was ready to go into theatre when Harry asked to speak with him

"Sorry if I was angry" said Harry

"That would be your impulses"

"I don't think so" said Harry

"You want the tumour to be dated prior to your offence" said John

"Do you know why" said Harry

"Because you might want to use it as a get out of jail card, maybe try fix your and Rebecca's relationship and say it was the tumour what made me do it honest" said John

"You think I want to get out" said Harry "you think I can get away from this that I have never found remorse, I can't stop seeing them, I thought at first it was the tumour might be causing the visions and that you John can fix them, then I wanted the tumour to explain my actions, my impulses, no responsibility no remorse"

"You need to justify yourself" said John

"If the tumour is not the cause, you that then, Please help me John" said Harry

"How" said John as he looked at Harry strangely

"Kill me, people die in surgery all the time, I know that a little slip, little delay, a little confusion " said Harry as he grapped John's arm as he looked straight into his eyes "You have it in you, I see it, please make it end, Please for Rebecca"

"Okay let's begin" said John

John was left undecided to either kill the person for Rebecca's pain or keep him alive

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henrik's office

Henrik made his way back to his office when Essie approached him

"Mr Hanssen, you're three o'clock has arrived"

"thanks Nurse Di Lucca "

Henrik walked into his office and greeted the guest and took a seat

"Thank you for coming in at short notice, several weeks ago Ms MacMillan was involved in a car accident before she was injured Roxanna raised concern about a trial she was part off, ethical concerns, So I got you here today to ask what is your opinion if Professor Gaskell's professional and ethnical conduct, what is he capable off"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keller Theatre

John was in the middle of surgery removing the tumour from Harry MacMillan's brain when a bleed started. John had only a few seconds to react save him or Kill him.

Flashbacks came to him when he closed his eyes as he seen what he did to Roxanna, then a flashback came to him when he and Rebecca where in university

"You'll always be there to protect me right" said a young Rebecca

"Of course I will, your my everything" said a younger John

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John was out of theatre and went down to the lab where he throw Roxanna's puzzled box across the room finding an old cassette and a photo, the cassette had a list of songs played by a singer called Sally but the photo hit John's heart it was a photo of Roxanna, Henrik, Rebecca and himself but this photo was the first photo taken when Rebecca and John started dating he closed his eyes remembering the good old times the four friends spent, every laugh, nights in the lab, every failure, graduating as surgeon's but of course every kiss he shared with Rebecca, every I love you said, waking up to her in the morning and of course every time they made love"

John couldn't take it more Roxanna's message was remember who you used to be not what your are, He wanted to tell Henrik and finally admit out loud he was and always had been in love with Rebecca MacMillan, he wanted to be a father to his little girl, see her grow up, marry Rebecca as they grow old together.

"John"

"Essie"

"I heard what happened in theatre"

"I hesitated " said John

"Are you okay" said Essie

"I am now that I know what she wanted, the message she wanted to tell me and Henrik, it was a reminder "

"Roxanna" said Essie

"This represents everything we done together, collaboration of our work going back to Boston in 1987 our great project, began with her, Roxanna now its over" said John

"Over" said Essie

"She was trying to warn me that I somehow had taken a mystery path, I didn't want to listen, I couldn't, now I can't go one without her not when she ill" said John

"Henrik, wants to see you" said Essie

"Yes and I would really like to see him, my old friend" said John

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keller Ward

John arrived on Keller ready to talk to Henrik about the trail and admit the truth that it was failing

"Henrik can we talk in private somewhere " said John

"Not just yet, if you don't mind there's someone here that really wants to see you" said Henrik

John hoped in was his daughter holding her mother's hand and the love of his life but instead he got a shock when Mara appeared

"Mara" said John shocked

"Hello Professor " said Mara

"Mara, here has something she wishes to show you" said Henrik

Mara then stood up from the wheelchair and took a few uneasy steps, John was shocked the trail was working. Mara stumbled a few steps as John catches her

"Thank you professor, thank you" said Mara as she smiled

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Top of the stairwell

"What made you chose Mara" said John

"Nurse Di Lucca, she said that you once was tempted to use embryonic stem cells and that you both pulled it back from the brink, Essie encouraged me to look at the successes plus the failures but when I saw Mara walk I though you achieved was nothing short of a mirical, Please forgive me and my doubts" said Henrik.

"There's nothing to forgive" said John

"I just only wished that both Roxanna and Rebecca was there to witness it they both would have been proud of you, John" said Henrik

"I would like to think so too" said John

Henrik went down a few steps

"I'm going away for a few weeks, I left you something in the lab" said John as Henrik left him with only a nod of his head

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebecca went to sit on the stairs when she heard John telling Henrik he was leaving for a while assuring he would return and telling Henrik that he left him something in his lab. He passed Rebecca like she was a ghost. As John looked out of the window

Rebecca had found out about Mara from Sacha as she came straight back to congratulate John, she felt that she got her old John back, the one she fell in love with

"So what are you looking at" said Rebecca as she stood behind him as John refused to turn around

"Everything" said John

"Your going away" said Rebecca as she wrapped her arms around him from the back

"I have to" said John

"Don't go" said Rebecca as she kissed his neck

"I thought you said we can't do this" said John

"Just live in the moment" said Rebecca as she stopped him from turning "I seen Harry today"

"What did he want"

"He wanted to ruin my life again" said Rebecca "Did he give you any trouble, I know you where his surgeon "

"He asked me to kill him, don't worry Henrik knows"

"Why didn't he tell me"

"He didn't want to worry you"

"I'm sick of tired if people of thinking what's the best for me"

"There doing it because they care for you" said John

"I think its time I took Roxanna's advice" said Rebecca

"What's that" said John

"Turn around and close your eyes" said Rebecca

"I don't have time for games, Rebecca" said Rebecca

"Just do it" said Rebecca as John did what he was told and turned around with his eyes closed

Rebecca walked up to John who's eyes was closed she took his pulse moving her hand to his heart then kissed him.

John felt Rebecca's fingers on his wrist he knew she could tell what she done to him when she stood this close moving her hand to his heart that beated quicker for her. John couldn't help how he felt for Rebecca, she was his weak spot until she placed her lips on his, this kiss was quicker than the previous one in the lab as Rebecca stood back for a few seconds

When John opened his eyes he seen a post it note saying

Congratulations on your mirical, John and have a safe trio, I will always be here when you get back

X

Rebecca

John turned around the note as a thick red mark began to form, blood

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebecca went straight to Harry MacMillan's room

"Can we have a moment please " said Rebecca to the security guards "Dint worry he won't be going anywhere

The security guards left

"You have nerve"

"So he told you did he what I asked him" said Harry

"Of course he did, since he's"

"Since he's what you little boyfriend or is it because he's your daughters father"

"You don't get to choose to take the cowards way out, not with John" said Rebecca

"What would you do then" said Harry "Kill me, on you go Rebecca because you've always had your mothers passion but you have my anger" said Harry

"You don't get to ruin my life never again, John more a man than you'll ever be, yes John has his flaws but you know what I'm so lucky to have him in my life and Roxanna, your other daughter has Henrik and were both happy, free and so bloody lucky to have them because you know what Harry you'll never get a chance, because you can rot in prison forever and better yet rot in hell" said Rebecca

"Is that so" said Harry "You'll bleed out"

"What" said Rebecca

"Your stitches I assume, have came lose" said Harry as Rebecca fell to the floor holding her wound

"You all alone in here with me" said Harry

"Help me" was only word Rebecca could manage to say

"What's that help you, Becks, I'm not going to get help for you, I'm going to watch you bleed to death without your little professor Gaskell, Im going to watch the last surviving Guinea pig of my experiment become an angel"

Rebecca managed to crawl to the door and say "John" before she seen black

"Now my angel it's time to fly " said Harry as he laughed

Harry's laugh alerted the security guards as Essie entered the room ready to take Harry's vitals

"You to late she's gone" said Harry laughing

Essie rushed over to Rebecca as she was unresponsive and bleeding, Essie knew Rebecca needs medical attention quickly, standing up she exited Harry's room to get help

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Henrik where's Rebecca" said John

"I don't know" said Henrik

"I think she's bleeding" said John " we need to find her"

"Can I get some help now" said Essie as John looked in the direction of where she was shouting the same place as Harry MacMillan's room

"God, please no" said John as he ran

"John, stop" said Henrik as he knew what John would do if Harry had hurt Rebecca

John just ran into Harry's room and found Rebecca lying on the floor

"What did you do" said John as he could only see red as Harry giggled as he watched John cradled Rebecca like a child

Henrik arrived in the room looking at his friend who held the most important person in his life

"Get him out of here" said Henrik to the security guard.

The security guard done what he was told

"If I can't have what I want then you can't get what you want John" said Harry

Once Harry was out the room Henrik approached John who hadn't moved

"John I need to see what's wrong with her" said Henrik

"Why does she always get hurt, I'm meant to protect her"

"John, Please let me look at her" said Henrik as John could only nod as Henrik carried out his evaluation of Rebecca "John I need to check Rebecca's stitches, so I need you to move"

"I can't lose her" said John

"We wont but I need to find out" said Henrik

John moved Rebecca from his side as he felt that his surgical shirt was wet

"Henrik, blood" said John as Henrik spotted his blood stained shirt

"Must be the stitches" said Henrik as he looked at the recent scar "a few stitches has came lose, she's must have fainted with the lack of blood" said Henrik as John went back against the wall as Essie came in with a Porter

"Nurse Di Lucca, Miss MacMillan needs fresh stitches and dressing, she may be a little drowsy as she's lost a lot of blood" said Henrik

"I'll get her a blood transfusion as well" said Essie

As both Essie and the porter left taking Rebecca away to the ward.

Leaving Henrik and John in the room

"She's going to be okay" said Henrik

"I thought I lost her" said John

As Henrik sat beside him

"She lost blood and fell unconscious" said Henrik

"How can she be so stupid" said Joh

"She's a doctor herself and she's stubborn" said Henrik

"You will look after won't you when I'm gone" said John

"Of course I will" said Henrik

"I love her" said John

"Yes I know" said Henrik

"We kissed" said John

"Oh" said Henrik

"I felt so right" said John

"Mr Hanssen, Rebecca is awake" said Essie

"Thanks Nurse Di Lucca" said Henrik

"You should go, I need to get home" said John "tell Rebecca that I love her"

"I'm sure she already knows"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keller Ward

When Henrik and Essie arrived back in Keller Rebecca's bed was empty

"She was just here a second ago" said Essie

"Did you do everything"

"Yes, fresh stitches and dressing" said Essie "then I went to get you and John"

"She must haven't got far" said Henri

Henrik spotted Dom

"Mr Copeland, have you seen Rebecca MacMillan" said Henrik

"Not after this morning, but she kept saying a trip away somewhere" said Dom

"Thanks Mr Copeland" said Henrik

"You know where she is" said Essie

"I have an idea and it better involve Amy" said Henrik "Can you try Roxanna's office I'll try Darwin"

"Sure" said Essie

Henrik stormed up to Darwin where he spot Jac Naylor

"She's not here she discharged herself this morning" said Jac

"Rebecca MacMillan has now disappeared" said Henrik

"That explains why I had to call Sacha to collect Amy" said Jac

"Why where you arguing about" said Henrik

"Her going walk about then her asking me to fill in the form which allows a patient to fly" said Jac

"One final question does Emma and Amy have a field trip" said Henrik

"Yeah like the day care downstairs have the budget to take kids out" joked Jac "to answer your question no"

"Thanks Ms Naylor"

"Mr Hanssen I found this" said Essie

"I found flight details for a flight scheduled for this evening flying to Lisbon" said Essie "but why would Rebecca want to travel to Lisbon"

"I'm sure she has her reasons" said Henrik knowing why Rebecca was going to Lisbon she was following John Gaskell

"I also found this" said Essie

"Ah, the thin paper trick" said Henrik

"Thin paper trick" said Essie

"You see this piece of paper has details of a trip" said Henrik

"Like a school trip permission slip" said Essie

"Exactly, when you put down a plain piece of paper" said Henrik grapping a piece of paper "All you need is ink from a pen" as he signed his name

"So Rebecca used this trick why" said Essie

"Ms Naylor said Rebecca asked her to fill out a form which allows a patient to fly"

"She used this trick on you" said Essie

"Indeed, Rebecca has a form with my name on it saying she has permission to fly" said Henrik

"But why" said Essie

"Roxanna and Rebecca use their brains in similar ways, they both do things with a reason. Their always 10 steps ahead"

" there brilliant " said Essie

"Now, I must pop down to the lab" said Henrik "John left me something"

" I'll be down shortly"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wet Lab

Henrik found Roxanna's puzzle box which was now broken with a letter addressed to him from John

"Dear Henrik

It is me who owes you a apology, Today I experienced true despair, I saw the end of our long friendship and the smashing of our hopes and dreams of making history, as always it was you, Roxanna and Rebecca of course that provided my salvation, Roxanna reminded me who we where, what we have both lost and what we need to preserve, Roxanna has the quality to remind me of the past, Rebecca shows me how I can love another instead of the work but you my friend have provided me with the greatest gift of them all purpose

John.

Henrik read the letter

"So Rebecca is away with John " said Essie

"Yeah" said Henrik

"That was meant for you " said Essie

"Indeed, myself and Roxanna shared a love of puzzles, John and Rebecca not so much" said Henrik

"Why did he break it" said Essie

"Cause he wanted to understand its mysteries at risk of destroying its contents " said Henrik as he found the key to the box as he solved the puzzle

"Will he come back" said Essie

"Oh yes, he has to finish of what he started and fix Roxanna, anyway Rebecca wouldn't give up on her or John" said Henrik

"Will he be looked after" said Essie

"Yes" said Henrik as Essie turned and was ready to walk away

"Oh before I forget this was in your office" said Essie as she handed him a letter written in Rebecca's hand writing

"Thanks Nurse Di Lucca, you may wish to go home now" said Henrik as Essie just smiled

Dear Henrik

As you can now figure out that I will be away from Holby for a while, I know I used you to get what I want but how else is going to follow him, I know you understand this and so does Roxanna.

Years ago Roxanna told me a story about a girl from England who lived in away in a old building and a boy from Sweden who travelled to a great country called America so he could be near the girl he chased after her because he was in love, I know this is about you because I remember the time saying you wouldn't come back but you did you chased Roxanna because you love her. Now I'm doing the same with John but now I'm chasing after him

I kissed John today as I know truly fell I have the old John back in my life. I know Amy is going to miss me like crazy and I know just how much she likes to spend with Uncle Henry. I'm also doing this for Amy but also Roxanna.

I can't wait to see you again

Rebecca MacMillan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holby city airport

"Flight 134, to Lisbon is now boarding please have your passports and boarding passes ready" said the announcement

"Have a safe flight Mr Gaskell" said the women

"Thanks" said John

"John wait" said the voice calling him, John turned around and seen Rebecca

"Rebecca what the hell are you doing here, you should be in hospital" said John

"I'm coming to Lisbon with you" said Rebecca

"what, Henrik didn't even know" said John

"MacMillan instinct" said Rebecca

"Really but" said John

"As I told you I'm taking Roxanna's advice" said Rebecca

"What's that" said John

Rebecca showed John, Roxanna letter to her sister

Becca

Never let John Gaskell, go again, love him like he has always loved you, your both made for each other, I've missed years with who I wanted to be with, don't make the same mistake grap John Gaskell and hold on tight for the ride and remember never let go

Rox

John finished the letter

"She said don't let go" said Rebecca " so I'm not going to let going let go"

Rebecca leaned in forward as she kissed John

"where actually doing this" said John

"Yip, now Professor Gaskell let's go we have a plane to catch" said Rebecca

"are you not to I'll to fly" said John

"Already got that covered, from Henrik Hanssen" said Rebecca holding a price of paper with Henrik's signature

"How" said John

"Since I'm the love of his life's sister then yeah"

"He's going to kill you"

"Yes, now less chit chat more walking to a plane" said Rebecca

"Lead the way Dr Rebecca MacMillan" said John


	13. keep your enemy closer

Dominic Copeland had always knew Rebecca's plan to follow John Gaskell to Lisbon, since the two have came close lately. He had just finished his shift when he decided to call Rebecca on his idea about coming a father

After a few seconds since he decided to video caller her Rebecca answered

"Hey you"said Dom

" Thank god that I can have actually normal conversation for a change" said Rebecca

"Why" said Dom

"Trust me I thought my job was worse back in Hungary meeting inventors and surgeon's from all over the world well this is worse I don't know how John does it" said Rebecca

"Its much a relief to talk to you" said Dom

"What's up"said Rebecca as knew something was bo

"Apart from Sacha going to kill John when he gets back as he's been dealing with a lot of angry patients of his including Julie" said Dom

"What, he told me he wasn't involve with her case"

"Well John hasn't been telling you the truth"

"Anything else" said Rebecca

"Yeah, I asked Lofty what's his thoughts of having a child"

"What did he say" said Rebecca with glee in her voice

"I don't know, we haven't really talked about it" said Dom

"Well that's one thing you need to do" said Rebecca

"Rebecca, did you and John talk about, you know having kids one day" said Dom

"John more than me surprisingly, John and my relationship was always going to different since how we are peas in the pod, John wanted kids but I didnt, I was young and wanted to be a neurosurgeon before Roxanna, but then things changed when I was pregnant with Amy at first I was scared but I got used to the idea of having kids in the future was what I wanted but I'm my case 9 months from then" said Rebecca "Dom you would make amazing dad"

"You really think so" said Dom

"Of course I do"

"But I'm scared" said Dom

"Theres no rule book in parenting or on how to be the best mum or dad you just go with the flow" said Rebecca

"Sacha has said maybe looking after Amy tommorow night and maybe looking after her when I'm off and your at work" said Dom

"I think Sacha might be right, Amy would be great practice for you"

"Thanks" said Dom

"Anyway I want first dips for godmother" said Rebecca as both she and Dom laughed "So how's Henrik and Roxanna"

"Well"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 hours ago

Don was making his way to see Roxanna as Rebecca asked him if he could keep on using the eye spell as a way to comunicate with Roxanna while she was away

Dom arrived with the tablet in hand when he spotted Henrik sitting beside Roxanna

"Mr Copeland what are you doing here" said Henrik

"I was on a break and I want to see how she is because Rebecca wants daily reports" said Dom

"You knew Rebecca was going after John" said Henrik

"Yes, I'm sorry I am but Rebecca knew it was the only to save Roxanna and finally stop John Gaskell for doing more harm" said Henrik

"Stop him more like forgive him for what he's done" said Henrik

"No, Rebecca told me that John has a project in Lisbon, Roxanna told her" said Dom before

Roxanna blinked once

"Rebecca also told me how to communicate with Roxanna as well, Rebecca has told her if she wants to say yes then blink once or twice for no" said Dom

"We can't physical communicate with her can we just yes and no" said Henrik angrily

"Rebecca also though of something else" said Dom as he pulled out the tablet "Roxanna just like Rebecca taught you"

"She can't communicate" said Henrik as he looked back at Roxanna as she blinked at the tablet at certain letters

"Have you heard anything from Rebecca" said Dom "Well Done Roxanna"

"How's she doing that" said Henrik

"Meet the eye spell it helps people with brain injuries or disease as a way to comunicate, Rebecca's idea" said Dom as Roxanna spelt something else

"Don't be angry at Becca, Henrik" said Henrik as he went over to Roxanna "I not, I just wished she told me sooner" as he stroked her cheek

Roxanna stared at the tablet again

"Roxanna, you know I can't" said Dom

"What did she say" said Henrik

"She asked if you could have leave you for a while and leave the tablet" said Dom

"Please Mr Copeland" said Henrik

"Fine only for 10 minutes, and don't tell Rebecca" said Dom as he pointed to Roxanna

Roxanna stared again

"Secret is safe with me, thanks again" said Henrik as Dom passed the tablet over to him

"I have a patient to attend too" said Dom

"Thanks again Mr Copeland" said Henrik

Dom just smiled as he left the room

"What do we talk about" said Henrik to Roxanna

Roxanna stared at the tablet and spelt

It was John, who made me like this Henrik, he's done dangerous things he's trying to play god.

Henrik read the tablet

"I know, I just wished I believed Rebecca but more importantly you, Roxanna I wish I could do something"

Roxanna stared at the tablet

You're doing something now, Henrik being their for Becca when I can't

Henrik read the statement

"She's missing you and your always on her mind"

'She's on my mind too and so are you'


	14. Gaskell's Lies Exposed

Both Rebecca and John had arrived back in Holby after spending five weeks in Lisbon, John had planned to stay a little longer when Henrik texted him that he would be visiting a patient called Lana who was a patient of Johns, however their trip was cut short when John received a phone call saying that Josh Blooms condition had gotten worst so the three surgeons decided to head back home

Rebecca was sitting in John's car

"Home sweet home" said Rebecca as she looked out the hospital when John switched the engine off

"Yeah but I know somewhere I would rather be" said John as Rebecca faced him

"And where's that Professor" said Rebecca with a smile on her lips

"You know where" said John as he closed the distance between them

As the pair kissed in the safety of John's car where none of their colleagues would never spot them.

Before Rebecca felt sick as she put a hand over her mouth

"Are you okay" said John

"I'm fine it just the jet lag" said Rebecca

"Come on we cant be late on our first day back" as she exited the car

Rebecca jointed their hands until they reach the entrance of the hospital as they both of them headed to the lifts when Rebecca yet again covered her mouth as she though she was about to be sick as John turned to her with worry in his face

"I'll be fine" said Rebecca as she heard a familiar laugh from a child coming from the café when she spotted Sacha and her daughter Amy.

Rebecca had missed everyone since she was away but the person she missed the most was Amy. Rebecca looked at her daughter with evidence of chocolate covering her face as Rebecca watched with happiness in her heart

"Are you coming" said John as Rebecca snapped out of her thoughts as John was already in the lift

"Why don't you head up, I will see you soon" said Rebecca

John pressed his floor number as the lifts closed as Rebecca rushed over to the café to see her daughter and Sacha.

Rebecca only made it to the first table when Amy spotted her

"Mummy" shouted Amy with glee as she ran to hug her mother

Rebecca kneeled to her daughters height

"Hey Baby girl I have missed you so much" said Rebecca as she hugged her back

Sacha just sat and watched the sweet exchanged of hugs between mother and daughter as Rebecca let Amy go

"So why have you got chocolate on your face Amy Gaskell" said Rebecca towards a smiling Amy

"That would be my fault" said Sacha as Rebecca stood up to hug him "How was the trip"

"It was amazing, thanks again for looking after her" said Rebecca as Amy went to play with some toys

"Not a problem she's been amazing no trouble at all except her best friend" said Sacha

Rebecca then felt sick

"Are you okay" said Sacha

"I been feeling like I have need to be sick all morning" said Rebecca

"Well if you feeling that way, I'm going to but you on discharges today" said Sacha

"Sacha I'm fine honestly" said Rebecca

"Your first day back since a long holiday and your ill, I have Dom cover for you no exemptions" said Sacha

"Fine" said Rebecca

"Well I better get Amy to day care" said Sacha as he shouted Amy over to say goodbye to her mother before she headed up to the ward

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **KELLER WARD**_

A few hours passed as to Sacha's instructions Rebecca was put on light duties. She also seen Dom who had shown her Roxanna's recent scan results which shown her brain cells where more active now than before she left after texting Guy Self the hundredth time saying that Roxanna was now fit for surgery.

After a while Rebecca got worried as she had not seen John since this morning after getting told that they had taken Josh Bloom into emergency surgery she was now as the surgery should be over when she seen Henrik approach her.

"Rebecca, I thought you would be in surgery" said Henrik

"No Sacha has got me on light discharges today" said Rebecca "Have you seen John"

"He's still in surgery, I'm afraid" said Henrik

"They have been in their for ages" said Rebecca

"Hey don't worry about it" said Henrik

"I'm not, I should get back" said Rebecca before she felt dizzy

Rebecca took a step backwards

"Rebecca are you okay" said a concerned Henrik

"I'm fine" said Rebecca as she took another step but this time she fell to the ground, Henrik has caught her in time before her head hit the ground

"Your clearly not fine" said Henrik as he picked her up bridal style before finding an empty bed close to where they were

"Henrik, I'm fine" said Rebecca

"Clearly you not fine, I want to run some tests" said Henrik

"There is no need" said Rebecca

"There is a need you nearly blacked out" said Henrik

"Fine do the tests" said Rebecca as Henrik put on a pair of gloves and a syringe to draw blood from Rebecca's arm

Essie had been walking past the bed Rebecca was on when Henrik shouted her over

"Nurse Di Lucca, can you send these bloods to the lab for me and ask them to rush them ASAP" said Henrik

"Sure" said Essie as she took the bloods from Henrik to the lab for testing

"Can I go now" said Rebecca

"Yes but I will text you when the results are back" said Henrik

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **HENRIKS NEW OFFICE**_

Henrik was unpacking his things as he moved into Abigail's office to take up CEO, yet his mind wondered as he still had doubts over John's trail as a knock came

"Come in" said Henrik

"Rebecca MacMillan test results" said Essie placing them on the table before leaving the room

Henrik read the results in silence when the results shocked him, he needed to speak with Rebecca urgently

Sending his text

 _ **REBECCA**_ _ **RESULTS CAME BACK, COME AND SEE ME ASAP, ABIGAIL TAITS OLD OFFICE**_ _ **HH**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes passed when Rebecca walked into Henrik's new office

"God this feels like school when I got sent to the headmasters office" said Rebecca

"There is not time for jokes Rebecca, these results are serious" said Henrik

"What do you mean serious" said Rebecca

"Your 3 weeks pregnant, Rebecca" said Henrik

"What I cant be" said Rebecca

"The signs are all there" said Henrik

"What am I going to do" said Rebecca

"I know this is a lot to handle so I spoke to Mr Levy, I asked for you to have the remainder of the day off" said Henrik

"Who else knows" said Rebecca fearing Sacha knows she's pregnant

"Just me and you" said Henrik

"I need to see John" said Rebecca as she ran out of the office

As Rebecca ran out she didn't hear Henrik last words

"Oh John, what have you done"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **WET LAB**_

Rebecca ran straight down to the lab as John had texted her saying he was out of theatre, Rebecca was unsure whether to tell John she was pregnant or not but something she did need was the safety of his arms around her

Rebecca had reached the lab when she heard Jac shout

"Get up"

Rebecca decided to listen in on Jac and John's conversation

"How long have you known shouted Jac

"I" said John unable to find the words

"How long" shouted Jac with more anger in her voice

"I never seen it like that before" said John

"how can I believe anything you say" said Jac

"Let me explain" said John

"You saw that in there, I have that" said Jac

"Its not what" said John before Jac cut him off

"I have that in me" said Jac

"Its not the same" said John

"The stem cells they mutated, you've known all along"

"I'm so close" said John

"Your close to nothing, you've been rolling the dice on every case" said Jac

"Your case is different" said John

"You cheated everyone" said Jac

"You and Mara are different" said John

"How long until it happens to us these cells are killing people, you are killing people" said Jac

"Josh will survive" said John

"That poor boy doesn't even have a chance and you know it" said Jac

"When I fix Lana" said John

"Oh the girl of course, why come back when you know what you have done" said Jac

"I came back to fix the girl to fix Lana" said John

"Oh my god this was the only place that would except you" said Jac

"No your wrong" said John

"No, don't you see now I know all of it, I know what you have done. All this saying it was the post op care when it was the cells, the graft but you put that in me regardless. You've been experimenting on human lives on my life" shouted Jac

"If I can fix Lana, then" said John trying to justify himself

"I don't care about Lana, you're the creator of this thing and your going to get rid off it, I want it gone, I want it out" said Jac

"You wont be able to walk again" said John

"I could die, I have a daughter that needs me" shouted Jac

"Jac, You cant" said John trying to reason with her

"Shut up" shouted Jac "You are going to take this thing out of me and when I awake it will be gone you'll be gone and this whole thing will be over" said Jac as she walked out the lab

Jac had not seen Rebecca who was hidden at the side of the wet labs doors in tears after hearing what she heard after she heard the doors of the lift close she walked to the lab doors where she seen John with his face in his hands

"You lied to me" said Rebecca

"Rebecca, please let me explain" said John as he stood next to her

"I heard what you said you didn't come back to save Roxanna it was Lana" said Rebecca

"Rebecca, Please" said John as he place his hand on her check

"Get you hands off me John" said

Rebecca

"I love you, I cant lose you" said John

"You should have thought of that before you've killed all those people and put Jac, Josh but more importantly Roxanna"

"Don't lets talk, We can fix this" said John as he tried to touch her again as she held her hands in the air.

"I was coming down here to tell you to finally tell you the truth about everything about your daughter and to tell you that I am pregnant but right now you will never see me, Amy or this baby again, your monster" said Rebecca as she walked away as fast as she could from John ignoring him as he shouted her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Keller Ward**_

Rebecca reached Keller ward within five minutes, storming on to the ward she ignored Sacha and Dom calling her name as she walked straight to Roxanna's office taking out her phone calling Guy Self as it went to voicemail

"Guy you better call me right now"

Rebecca flung her phone to the table before a knock came at the door

"I suggest you leave me alone and go" said Rebecca not knowing who was behind the door

When her phone ran as she answered

"Finally you answer, the surgery we are doing it today and I don't care what you say" said Rebecca as she hung up walking to get every thing prepared for Roxanna's surgery

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _ **Sorry I havent update this is a while but I am so happy to finally ne able to update it. This chapter is based on 'Report to the Mirror Part 1' but also adding my twist with Guy going to operate on Roxanna before he operates on Jac**_


End file.
